Totally Captivated
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: Tras ser amenazada por la mafia, Sakura es obligada a trabajar para un prestamista ejecutando peligrosos mandados sin ninguna paga. El culpable que lo condenó a esa vida no es otro más que Sai, el celoso ex de Sakura que todavía arde por la infidelidad de ésta. ¿Sakura podrá sobrevivir en este violento submundo sin mencionar el constante acoso sexual de su jefe?
1. Prologo

Advertencia: ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Totally Captivated

Es bastante seguro de que la perdición de los humanos puede ser atribuida completamente a su curiosidad. Oh… al menos esa es la filosofía de vida que la hermosa peli rosa y dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes, además de un cuerpo de infarto como para volver loco a cualquier hombre, Sakura Haruno, había desarrollado a sus apenas 23 años de existencia. Últimamente solo habían pasado desgracias en su vida, había sido golpeada con un libro, con un zapato y también con su propio teléfono celular, además de que ahora trabajaba en una oficina llena de gánster.

─Oye, tráeme una taza de café.

─Trae una cerveza ya que estas en eso.─ miro a los dos hombres aterradores vestidos con un pulcro traje negro y entonces forzó una sonrisa.

─Si, señores…─ respondió esta mientras dejaba a el trapeador en la cubeta a un lado de sus pies y se dirigió a hacer lo que le pidieron.

─Sakura!─ gritaron.

No la malentiendan. Puede ser que trabaje en una oficina sospechosa. Pero pueden asegurar que ella no pertenece a la mafia. Les llevo la comida que solía preparar para los muchachos que trabajaban con ella en esa instalación, es verdad, podían ser aterradores pero debía de admitir que Kakashi y Naruto también tenían su lado amable cuando se lo proponían, además de que hacían su esfuerzo por no intimidarla con sus tamaños.

─El calamar seco va con cerveza.

─Wow, chica, leíste mi mente. .─ dijo a Naruto

─El café helado tampoco está mal.─ dijo Kakashi mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Naruto y Kakashi eran así como los más experimentados de todos los que trabajaban en la oficina, además de que eran muy altos y estaba en buena condición física, eran muy apuestos a decir verdad, eso era algo que Sakura jamás podría negar. La peli rosa escucho el crujir de la puerta principal abrirse entonces pudo notar la tención en los dos hombres y como esto se ponían de pie inmediatamente. Un escalofrió la recorrió.

─Buenos días, jefe!─ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y fue entonces cuando Sakura volteo.

Atravesando la puerta estaban dos chicos muy apuestos, ambos pelinegros y muy bien proporcionados. El primero era el más alto, su piel se veía tan tersa y cremosa, más que la de una mujer, su cabello negro y sedoso se tornaba con reflejos azules cada vez que la luz lo acariciaba, además de que este hacia sobre su frente. Su mirada negra e intensa daba la sensación de mirar a través de todo, su nariz, todo en el llevaba belleza escrito en grande.

Llevaba un traje cortado a la medida de color blanco y una camisa azul celeste con los primeros botones desabrochados haciendo babear a cualquiera, y era de esperarse, Sasuke Uchiha provocaba esa sensación aunque estuviera vistiendo una bolsa de basura, mientras que Sai, iba con ropas casuales de universitario pero eso no hacía que se viera feo, todo lo contrario, tenía su propio estilo. Y cualquier mujer mataría por estar en el lugar de Sakura Haruno por estos dos hombres, pero para ella no eran más que los bastardos que arruinaron su vida.

─Hombre, hace calor… creo que el verano reamente esta aquí.─ dijo Sai mientras se soplaba con la mano. Sasuke miro en dirección a Naruto y este tembló.

─Idiota! Que haces bebiendo cerveza incluso antes del desayuno?

─Lo siento señor!─ respondio este haciendo una reverencia, al igual que el resto del personal. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y a esta casi le da un infarto por la mirada de muerte que le lanzo.

─Oye, tráeme un poco de ese licor que bebí anoche!

─Café helado para mí.─ dijo Sai con ya su típica sonrisa falsa, la cual la peli rosa deseo borrar a golpes.

─_Y riñe a Naruto por tomar cerveza desde temprano… cuando el bebe licor fuerte antes del desayuno… borracho de mierda._─ maldijo la chica, quien se creía que era ese tipo para mandar a los demás? ─El jefe.─ se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba resignada a acostumbrarse a ese súper playboy con boca de camionero.

Para comenzar su historia, tendríamos que regresar unos meses atrás, cuando aun no trabajaba en ese lugar aun le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido, como había iniciado su desgracia.

─_**Oye! No te advertí que impidieras que tus ojos buscaran perdedores?!**_

_**En ese entonces lo único que sentía era el tremendo golpe en la frente por causa del libro que Sai le había lanzado. Si, hasta hace un par de meses, Sai y ella eran pareja.**_

─_**Qué sentido tiene que salgamos si haces esa mierda…? Olvídalo! TERMINAMOS!─ grito Sai para luego salir de su casa como alma que llevaba el diablo.**_

_**Desgraciadamente, para sus novios por supuesto, por naturaleza Sakura era una persona cariñosa, si cabe decir. Así que por ende le da su cariño a todo el que se le cruza. Y no es que sea una puta, no, solo es generosa al compartir su cariño con todos.**_

_**Sus problemas comenzaron cuando no provoco la mayoría de sus peleas, sobre todo porque pelear era más bien el modo de ambos de actuar, además de que para empeorar las cosas, la tentación la llamo en el momento justo. De repente un tío que estaba más que bueno se le insinuó y su curiosidad despertó. Era posible tener sexo increíble con alguien a quien ni siquiera amas? Era posible.**_

_**Lo único que recuerda fue la cara de sorpresa de Sai al entrar a su departamento y encontrarla desnuda en la cama con otro tipo. Como dije antes, esa maldita curiosidad fue la culpable, la curiosidad es un problema. También lo fue para ella.**_

_**Llamo incontables de veces a Sai disculpándose por lo que había hecho, le envió mensajes de texto pidiendo que la perdonara, lo busco en la universidad, en el trabajo, en su departamento hasta el punto de ser acoso, pero él nunca contesto.**_

─_**Wow, mira ese carro.─ escucho el murmullo de los estudiantes de la universidad un día, exactamente un mes después de suplicas sin respuestas, antes de volver a ver a Sai en frente del auto deportivo del cual todos balbuceaban. **_

_**Sai iba acompañado con un tipo que tenia la belleza de una estrella de cine. Eso la sorprendió ya que esa fue la segunda vez en su vida que veía a un tipo tan apuesto. Y más sabiendo las inclinaciones bi de Sai. Este volteo a verla.**_

─_**Eh? Esta mirando hacia acá?─ se pregunto Sakura dudosa. ─Viene hacia mí?!─ casi le da un paro al ver que no se equivocaba.**_

_**El chico se paro frente a ella y Sakura miro con dudas a Sai, este desvió la mirada. Su atención fue captada cuando sintió el tremendo jalón que el tipo le dio tomándola por el cuello de la camisa.**_

─_**Tú debes de ser la putita que ha estado acosando sin parar a Sai.**_

─_**D-disculpa?─ titubeo Sakura aunque no sabía si del temor o del orgasmo que la voz del tipo casi le causa. **_

_**El hombre sin importar que ella fuera una mujer, la tomo del cuello y la estampo contra una de las paredes del edificio provocando que gimiera del dolor por el golpe y la presión en el cuello. Ese día marco también la segunda vez en su vida en que un chico casi la estrangula tan gravemente.**_

─_**Si te vuelvo a ver otra vez, será la última que alguien te vea.─ advirtió este y Sakura agradeció andar con su periodo porque así la intima adsorbería todo el fluido que había salido de ella si no fue sangre lo que sintió.**_

─_**Oye.─ escucho la voz de Sai. ─En vez de eso, porque no le das trabajo en tu oficina y la pones a prueba? Ella limpia, hace buen café… resultara útil. Estoy seguro de que harías todo eso por tu antiguo amante… verdad Sakura? **_

Se arrepentía de no haber salido corriendo en ese preciso momento, así hubiera llevado una mejor vida aunque eso significara estar en una cueva en el polo norte, eso sería mucho mejor que su nueva vida como subordinada de la mafia. Si tan solo se hubiera disculpado justo después de que se pelearon! Si solo hubiera ignorado su molesta curiosidad! Si tan solo hubiera intentado, habría podido enmendar las cosas entre ellos… pero el si tan solo no existe. Su teléfono la saco de su desgraciada lamentación.

─Chicos, me tengo que ir ahora.─ dijo.

─A donde? Es sábado y no tienes clases.─ interrogó Sai ocultando su curiosidad.

─Quizás, va a una cita.─ bromeo Naruto.

─Amigo, los chicos de hoy en día no puedes mantener sus manos lejos el uno del otro.─ dijo Kakashi riendo.

─Una cita?─ Sakura literalmente miro el aura asesina de Sai rodeándolo.

─N… no! No es eso en absoluto! Solo tengo un ensayo previsto para el lunes.─ se excuso la peli rosa con su ex.

─Trabaja en eso aquí.─ le sugirió Kakashi.

Y Sakura deseo, de verdad deseo no haberle hecho caso al peli plata cuando se lo dijo y debió de haberse ido de inmediato ya que ahora no podía concentrarse en ninguna forma posible, y todo era culpa de los dos pelinegros y la tremenda escena hentai que se tenían a su espalda. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el besuqueo de Sasuke y Sai, y por los gemidos que el segundo soltaba, estaba comenzando a creer que Sasuke también le estaba echando mano en plena oficina… sin importar que estuviera ella allí.

─_No lo escucho_.

Besuqueo.

─_No lo escucho!_

Risita.

─_No… lo… escu…cho…!_

Gemido.

─Por _supuesto que lo escucho todo, maldita sea!_─ se puso de pie y recogiendo su bolso los miro con recelo. Sai estaba sentado en las piernas de Sasuke mientras que este le acariciaba el amiguito a Sai.

─Que?─ pregunto amenazante Sasuke mientras seguía manoseando a Sai y este se retorcía del placer.

─N…no. He terminado mi ensayo así que…pu…puedo irme?─ dijo señalando a la salida

─Si ya terminaste entonces lárgate!─ grito Sasuke y Sakura no espero a que se lo repitiera.

─_Maldito gánster de mierda!_─ fue lo único que pudo pensar al salir corriendo despavorida del gran edificio.

Caminando ya tranquilamente por las calles de Seúl, Sakura se puso a pensar en Sai y su relación con su jefe entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba colgada de Sai, sino que solo se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho y entre la escuela y el trabajo para la mafia estaba tan ocupada y precavida (por que moriría si la pescaban en eso!) que incluso no tenía tiempo para una cita, así que en cierta forma sentía envidia de Sai, por tirarse a tío tan bueno, de no ser por su boca de camionero… se sentía sola y si forzarla a la soledad era la forma de vengarse de Sai, realmente estaba funcionando. Miro a su costado y vio a un tío que uuuyy!

─Wow, que lindo!─ este la miro y Sakura le guiño el ojo provocando… una mueca de horror en el chico. ─E…era gay..─ suspiro. ─Estoy tan desgraciadamente sola… y totalmente rodeada de homos.

Sasuke volteo hacia Sai, quien se encontraba mirando de una forma patéticamente melancólica la ventana, este se estaba poniendo sus pantalones y estaba sin camisa, nunca hacia eso, no hasta después de la tres veces que lo follaba. Sasuke lo miro de pie a cabeza, no era la gran cosa pero tampoco estaba nada mal, con el solo pasaba el rato, era solo un polvo.

─Que te sucede tan de repente?

─… Nada, solo me siento un poco…─ Sasuke tomo unos de los cigarros que estaban en su escritorio.

─Joder con tus sentimientos, que se supone que sientes? La quieres o no?

─….─

─_Malditos niñatos de mierda y sus malditos amoríos estúpidos_.─ era por eso que el detestaba salir con chiquillos confundidos, no sabían lo que querían y el era un hombre de blanco o negro, nada más. Saco el humo del cigarro por la nariz, si seguían así, el se hartaría pronto y le daría una patada en el culo.

El siguiente día llego y con ello, otro día de tortura para la peli rosa. Con parsimonia entro por la gran puerta de la oficina, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, se encontró con unos Naruto y Kakashi jugando a las cartas y con una sonrisa la saludaron, a lo cual ella también sonrió. Coloco su bolso en el escritorio en donde solía trabajar y se dispuso a sentarse para comenzar con otro día de arduo trabajo.

─Sakura!─ escucho un grito, y supo que su _querido_ jefe ya había llegado.

Miro a los hombres que estaban en la habitación y percibió la mirada de lástima que todos le dedicaron, y la verdad es que no era para menos, entrar en la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha para ella, era como entrar al mismísimo infierno, solo que con un toque glamuroso y con el diablo vistiendo Armani, Boss o algún traje de diseñador.

─Diiiiigame querido jefe, que se le ofrece?─ forzó una sonrisa. Este estaba semi-sentado en su escritorio, fumando uno de sus cigarros.

─Te ascenderé. ─ dijo el azabache.

─Disculpe?

─Han pasado unos meses y has hecho bastantes tareas desde que te uniste a nuestra familia. Comenzó a decir este. ─Así que ahora quiero que empieces a hacer cobranzas.

─Pero yo no soy parte de la familia.─ corrigió esta con inocencia. Sasuke golpeo la mesa y Sakura salto del susto. ─Está bien, lo hare!

─Incluso recibirás paga si traes la cuota.

─Señor?!─ Sus ojos brillaron. ─Jefe… hay algo más que quiere que haga?

─no. Ya puedes irte.─ la peli rosa se disponía a salir pero la voz del azabache la detuvo. ─Una cosa más… si no haces lo que te encargue, tendrás que dejar la ciudad!

Sakura quedo petrificada por completo, quería creer que su jefe solo estaba bromeando, pero la mirada penetrante de ese hombre y su pose relajada no en cigarro en su boca, le hicieron ver que no era una broma. Ahora sí que se había metido en una gran lio por caliente y curiosa.

Ja ja he vuelto con un nuevo fic jaja espero que este les guste y perdón por el retraso de noblesse y personal taste, es que he tenido pereza con esos dos fics y como recompensa subo este, espero me perdonen y comenten!


	2. Dejar la ciudad o ser enterrada en ella?

Advertencia: ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos.

**Palabras importantes o resaltadas.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_**Recuerdo de frases.**_

_Conversaciones por teléfono o charlas secretas._

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

**Una cosa más… si no haces lo que te encargue, tendrás que dejar la ciudad!**

…

Desde el mismo momento en que casi es estrangulada por el sujeto que tenia frente a ella, Sakura Haruno supo que él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era verdad que había entrado a trabajar a ese lugar más que demostrarle a Sai su amor, fue para ganarse su confianza nuevamente, después de todo ellos habían sido amigos antes de tener una relación. Pero pasar de hacer la limpieza y esas pequeñeces, a hacer Dios sabrá que? y si no lo cumplía dejar todo lo que tenia? Sip, Sasuke Uchiha estaba loco.

─Que quiere decir con cobrar jefe, solo soy una estudiante universitaria común, y dejar Seúl?… esa es la única opción que tengo jefe?─ Trago grueso, debía de intentar todo verdad?

─De hecho tienes dos opciones.─ dijo el pelinegro encendiendo su cigarro, dio una calada y luego soltó el humo. ─**Quieres dejar Seúl o ser enterrada en ella.**

─ Lo hare! Por supuesto que lo hare!─ dijo poniendo firme su mano en la frente, como un soldado que acababa de recibir una orden de su comandante.

El rostro de Sakura se torno pálido, no sabía si había sido por lo que el azabache acababa de decirle o si era por la voz inexpresiva e indiferente con que lo había dicho. Sea cual sea, le produjo escalofríos. Se retiro de la oficina y una vez fuera, saco el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, estar cerca del Uchiha le provocaba dificultad para respirar. Cerró sus ojos y un toque en su hombro casi hizo que le diera un infarto. Vio a sus costados y se trataban de Naruto y Kakashi.

─Porque haces que salga su lado malo?─ dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza.

─O…oye!

─Pobre de ti.─ dijo el rubio dándole palmaditas de consolación a la chica.

─_**Un momento! Si estos tipos están así de preocupados, entonces a la persona que iré a cobrar debe ser…**_

El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso completamente y a su mente llegaron solo imágenes horribles para ella. Se imagino a un tipo calvo, súper grande y musculoso, son cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, vestido como callejero y con rostro de maleante, destruyendo y golpeando a todo y todos lo que se le pusieran en frente.

─_**Debería huir?**_─ pensó en cómo hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_**O ser enterrada en ella?**_

A su cabeza se le vino la imagen de Sasuke con esos negros que podían ser tan profundos, esa boca tentadora exhalando humo, su voz inexpresiva y su cabello desordenado, además fundido en un traje de diseñador. Comenzó a temblar.

─_**Lo hare! Por supuesto que lo hare!**_ ─ Y es que el hecho de que ese bombón hubiera dicho esas palabras, con tanta maldad escondida en su aterciopelada voz, lo hacía más aterrador que cualquier matón callejero.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se encerró en el, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se mojo el rostro, se miro en el espejo. Algunas personas (chicas y algunos chicos) en la calle, solían confundirla con un hombre, y no era de esperarse. Su cabello estaba muy corto y algunos mechones caían sobre su cara impidiendo que su rostro femenino se mostrara bien. Que era hermosa y con un cuerpo de infarto para volver loco a cualquier hombre? Si claro, hasta que su pareja (homo) se diera cuenta de que en verdad era chica y salía corriendo despavorido, además de que su vestimenta no la ayudaba mucho. Aun no entendía como las chicas podían correr con tacones y minifaldas! Eso era un misterio para ella, por eso prefería andar ropa un poco las holgada y zapatillas, pero si fuera chico su estilo, tendría estilo. Miro una vez más su reflejo y arrugo el ceño, tal vez si ponía una cara ruda, el matón al cual tendría que ir a cobrar le tendría miedo.

Tomo su bolso escolar y salió de la oficina rumbo a su destino. Camino por las calles de Seúl. Siendo guiada por un papel, el cual tenía la dirección, fue llevada hasta una zona de mala muerte. Verifico la dirección y si estaba en el lugar preciso, no se había equivocado. Frente a ella se encontraba una tienda andrajosa y en mal estado con el nombre de **Danzou Metales.**

─Cómo es que un lugar así debe 320 mil millones de won*?─ llevas su mano hasta el mentón en forma pensativa e hizo cuentas. ─Alcanza para…100,000 platos de Don-Kapsu de la cafetería de la universidad. 20,000 cajas de ramen. 20,000 libros de texto y 12.5 años de renta… es un montón de dinero. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a entrar al alojamiento, abrió con cuidado la puerta. ─Disculpe.

En el interior del local se encontró con dos hombres, los cuales a su criterio no se parecían en nada a lo que ella se había imaginado estando en la oficina. Eran solo un anciano y su asistente. El anciano se veía un poco delgado y las arrugas en la frente le dijeron a Sakura que ya casi no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Dijo que seria fácil tratar con ellos.

Soy de la unión de crédito Saehan…─ a los dos hombres casi les da un infarto y ambos dieron dos pasos atrás, la peli rosa rio nerviosa.

─Yo…lo lamento mucho señor!─ grito el anciano que casi saca volando a Sakura del lugar, e hizo una inclinación de disculpas, a Sakura le resbalo una gotita. Otra persona que la hacía pasar por hombre. ─ Quisimos devolver lo que tomamos, pero, como puede ver, no lo hacemos muy bien.─ a la ojiverde le dio un vuelco en el corazón. ─No hemos vendido nada así que no tenemos efectivo…─sollozó. ─Y en los últimos seis meses solo he sido capaz de alimentar a mis hijos con ramen.─ y ding ding ding! Sakura quedo knock out! Con la triste historia del anciano.

─_**Sus hijo son solo estudiantes pobres que han comido ramen en los últimos seis meses!**_─ Las lagrimas asomaron en sus verdes ojos. ─_**Amigo… parece un hombre trabajador.**_

─Por favor, sea paciente un poco mas.─ hizo otra inclinación. ─ si espera hasta el fin de mes, le prometo que para entonces le devolveré el dinero, aun si para ello tengo que vender mi tienda y mi casa.

_**Quieres dejar la ciudad…**_

─Por favor…─ Ojos de gato con botas.

_**O ser enterrada en ella?**_

─Tenga piedad de nosotros.─ Sakura sentía la cabeza dar vueltas, por un lado estaba el trabajo encomendado por el mafioso Sasuke Uchiha y por el otro, ese pobre hombre que lo único que quera era sacar a su familia adelante.

─Está bien.─ el hombre cogió sus manos con agradecimiento.

─No es mucho, pero le gustaría comer con nosotros.─ los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, nunca se negaba ya que ella era pobre.

─Por favor, solo pague el fin de mes.─ dijo en tono compasivo.

─Muchas gracias señor… SEGURO QUE LO HARE!

Sakura salió del local con la cabeza en alto, muy orgullosa por la satisfacción que había recibido al ayudar a otros, en este caso, a un pobre viejo que lo único que quería era la supervivencia de su familia a toda costa. Pero que importaba? Había hecho una buena… se detuvo. Diablos! Estaba en líos.

…

─GRRRR!─ escucho el gruñido provenir de la garganta de Sasuke, además la mirada asesina y el aura obscura no ayudaban en mucho a sus nervios.

─Las cosas no salieron como se planearon jefe.─ apenas murmuro la chica, había salido satisfecha, pero la verdad era que le asustaban las consecuencias.

─Tks… te engaño.─ le dijo. ─Tks…Ya sabía yo que caerías en sus mentiras.─ le dio una calada a su cigarro. ─Lo tienes en camino, no me preocupa mientras logre enterrarte personalmente.

─WAA?!─ grito Sakura saliendo despavorida de la oficina del pelinegro.

Y así, desafortunadamente llego el fin de mes y la hora de cobrarle al señor nuevamente había llegado, Sakura salió decidida, esta vez sí le cobraría.

─Por favor señor! Lo lamento, denos una semana.─ imploro el hombre. Y Sakura se dirijo a Sasuke con una nueva excusa.

…

─_Kakashi, encuentra un buen lugar de entierro_.─ dijo el azabache por teléfono. ─ _Algún basural estará bien_.

Una semana después.

─Por favor señor! Denos dos semanas más.─ Danzou se arrodillo y se aferro a un pie de la peli rosa. ─ de otro modo mi familia no tendrá más remedio que cometer un suicidio familiar!

En la oficina.

─Naruto ya tiene el ataúd hecho.

─WAA?!

Y así, entre la universidad, ensayos, exámenes, cobrar, y tareas domesticas, nuestra heroína entre la mafia, Sakura Haruno, una simple y un poco masculina (según ella) estudiante universitaria, termino exageradamente exhausta al grado de parecer zombi… literalmente.

─Fea!─ la cabeza de Sakura giro como el exorcista a 270 grados. ─veo que eres una crédula como siempre.─ dijo Sai en regaño. ─Es que no lo ves?! Ese tipo es un maldito estafador! Todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo ser po… fea? ─ la peli rosa paso por el lado de Sai tambaleándose y murmurando Dios sabrá que cosas. ─_**Esta enloqueciendo totalmente Fea**_.─ termino susurrando y luego suspiro.

Sakura llego nuevamente al local al cual ya había ido muchas veces en esos últimos días, se recargo un poco en la puerta y suspiro, estaba tan cansada que ya no tenía fuerzas para cualquier broma, lo único que quería era salir ya de ese lugar de una vez por todas, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero la conversación interna la detuvo.

─_Como te iba diciendo, es casi un billón de won, un billón! Hace 10 años designe a mi esposa, e incluso a mis parientes políticos y distantes como mis beneficiarios todo lo que tengo que hacer es declararme en bancarrota y está todo listo.─ _Sakura frunció el ceno, esa era la voz del anciano Danzou?

─_Eres… y que pasa si esas personas niegan completamente cualquier responsabilidad legal?_

─_No tendrán agallas, lo ves? Incluso la "temible" Mafia no puede tocarme._─ el otro hombre rio.

─_No es que no puedan tocarte, es solo que sienten lastima por ti. No has notado que aun siendo el pistolero más duro, instintivamente no dañaran a aquellos que se humillan y ruegan piedad?_

─_De todas maneras, me salve porque mandaron a un idiota esta vez. _

Sakura apretó la perilla de la puerta con mucha fuerza a causa de la ira que la invadía, todo ese tiempo ella había estado que se cagaba en los calzones enfrente de Sasuke Uchiha por defenderlo y darle más tiempo y ese viejo de mierda se burlaba a sus espaldas! Eso sí que no lo permitiría.

─_Solo mira. En cuanto yo… ─ _la peli rosa abrió la puerta con fuerza, asustando a los dos personajes que tenía frente a ella, camino con fuertes y rápidas pisada hacia ellos dos y señaló a Danzou.

─Tiene tres días para poner en orden sus activos, si no se acerca a nuestras oficinas y entrega 353, 420,000 won para ese entonces… ─ se acercó a Danzou. ─**Puede rogar por misericordia desde el fondo de un ataúd**.─ Se voltio hacia la puerta y la cerro de un portazo.

─E…era una chica?

…

Sakura entro con un aura asesina a la oficina, lo cual provocó que todo aquel que estuviera en su camino se hiciera a un lado por el miedo que esa niña podía transmitir si se lo proponía. Se adentro a la oficina principal y se acerco al escritorio de Sasuke, el cual solo se le quedo mirando recargado sobre una de sus manos, esperando la excusa que pondría esta vez. Con fuerza se posó sobre el escritorio, produciendo un sonido sordo.

─Tendrás tu dinero en tres días jefe!─ Sasuke levanto una ceja al ver a la peli rosa darse la vuelta y salir muy molesta de la habitación.

─_**Por fin se dio cuenta. **_─ pensó el azabache, y no era de esperarse que se molestara, ya que esos bastardos iban a dejarle toda la carga mientras ellos solo se reirían a sus espaldas.

─_**Voy a demostrarles exactamente qué tan peligrosa puede ser esta "idiota."**_

Los tres días acordados pasaron y la hora esperada por Sakura Haruno llego, se sentó en uno de los sofás de la oficina, esperando por el manipulador de mierda (como ella había decidido llamarle) y así pudiera darle el dinero. El hombre podría irse con bien, y a ella Sasuke no la mataría. Todo el mundo feliz y contento! La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró…. A no! Solo era Sai.

─Porque estás sola? Donde están todos?─ la peli rosa dudo.

─Ah… creo que fueron a hacer sus rondas.─ Sai la miro con desdén y luego se sentó frente a ella, en ese entonces el ambiente se volvió incomodo para Sakura.

─Escuche que decías que tendrías el dinero para hoy.─ dijo Sai viéndola de soslayo. ─Solo espero que estés preparada para dejar la ciudad.─ Sakura desvió la mirada. ─No, espera, me pregunto si prepararon ya un ataúd.

─El jefe te trata bien?─ Sai se voltio algo sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

─Al menos no es una sucia puta como alguien que conozco.─ murmuro lo suficientemente audible para la chica. Se encogió de hombros. ─Además, es rico, apuesto y tiene un cuerpo fantástico, de que me puedo quejar…?─ WHOOSH! Un enorme resplandor lo saco de su admiración, se volteo hacia Sakura, esta tenía unos ojos enormes y miles de brillitos alrededor de ella. ─Que hay con esa luz?

─De verdad tiene un cuerpo fantástico…?─ a Sai se le hincho una vena en la frente y le dio un cocazo a la peli rosa en la cabeza dejándola semi-inconsciente.

─Perra descarada, maniaca sexual!

─Bueno, me alegra oír eso. ─ Sai miro a Sakura con algo de asombro y luego le dio la espalda, Sakura sonrió.

Sai había sido su amigo desde el comienzo de clases en la universidad y el hecho de que él le llamara fea o le diera cocazos, solo reavivaban esos recuerdos porque ya no sentía lo mismo por Sai, lo único que quería era restaurar esa relación de amigos que habían tenido en el pasado, por ello estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía, por esa amistad que alguna vez habían tenido. Sai se disponía a salir cuando su mano quedo en el aire a causa de que habían abierto la puerta.

─Tu quien eres?─ pregunto Sai y Sakura reconoció al sujeto inmediatamente, era Danzou.

─Espero que haya traído el dinero.

─Traje "algo" bueno.─ el hombre le dio un golpe sorpresivo a Sai y este cayó al suelo. ─Como se atreve una matona como tú a desbaratar mi plan maestro? He trabajado duro en estos últimos 10 años.─ saco un cuchillo desde uno de sus bolcillos. ─SI ME HUNDO, TE LLEBARE CON MIGO!

─ WAA!─ Sakura comenzó a corre en círculos por toda la oficina y Danzou atrás de ella con el cuchillo en alto. ─OH DIOS MIO! SALVAME…! ─ grito. ─Cálmese señor. ─Danzou se lanzo contra Sakura y esta apenas logro esquivar el ataque. ─He dicho que se calme!─ con un gran impulso, la peli rosa golpeo la cabeza de Danzou con el codo haciendo que este callera al suelo.

─Mierda… acabas de golpearme.─ el hombre se puso de pie y corriendo se dirigió hacia Sai.

─Sai, cuidado!─ sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se lanzo a la protección de sai, provocando una herida en la mano de la peli rosa. Sai se levanto molesto.

─Tu, viejo chiflado!─ un click en la puerta principal hizo que todo se detuviera y las tres personas voltearon q ver quién era, el alma de Sakura volvió a su cuerpo al ver a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi en la puerta principal.

─S…Señores… jefe, estoy tan feliz de verlo!─ dijo la peli rosa con cascadas en los ojos

─Que es toda esta conmoción?

─Maldita sea… toma esto!─Sasuke vio como el hombre se dirigía hacia el

─Jefe!─ grito Sakura pero, Sasuke espero hasta que este estuviera cerca, entonces lo derribo de un golpe dejándolo inconsciente. Sakura quedo perpleja, Sasuke había resuelto la situación con un solo golpe.

…

─Tú no tienes el dinero.─ dijo Naruto unas vez que el viejo había recuperado la conciencia.

─N…NO, pagare! Pagare!

─Con qué? Acaso no dijiste que la empresa iba lenta?─ esta vez fue Kakashi el que hablo.

─hay una buena solución para la situación, se llama "venta de órganos" parece que tendrás que vender a toda tu familia para pagar los 3 millones de won.─ dijo Sasuke.

─Oh señor, le pagare en este momento, por favor tenga piedad.─ el hombre estaba de rodillas y Sakura solo podía admirar lo fácil que lo estaba llevando todo Sasuke.

─También tendrá que compensar a nuestra niña por lo que le hizo.─ dijo Naruto.

─Por supuesto!─ Sakura sonrió, eso había sido fácil, pensó la chica con la mano vendada, al menos Sai no había salido herido y ya se había ido a su casa, de haber sido así, el mismísimo Sasuke hubiera tomado el cuchillo y la hubiera apuñaleado por no protegerlo. Entre dos trabajadores se llevaron al hombre, dejando solo a Sakura y Sasuke solos, el último se dirigió a su oficina.

─JEFE… ─Sasuke se detuvo. ─YA NO TENGO QUE SALIR DE LA CIUDAD, NO?!─ este se quito el cigarro de la boca.

─No, pero no recibirás tu paga.

─Que de…? _**Bastardo tacaño!... Jeh! Pero aun así estoy aliviada.**_

─Bien hecho Sakura.─ dijo un rubio llamado Deidara.

─Si, pensamos que no conseguiríamos verte otra vez.─ agrego su compañero de patrullaje Sasori.

─_**Que les pasa a esos idiotas? Porque hacen tanto alboroto? Creen que ella es su mascota o algo así?**_─ Sasuke vio a la peli rosa sonreír amablemente a sus compañeros y por alguna extraña razón, un hormigueo se poso sobre las mejillas del pelinegro, giro la cabeza para ocultar el leve sonrojo (el cual debía ser alguna pequeña fiebre según él) y se encamino hacia su oficina. ─_**Que punk tan extraña.**_─ fue lo último que pensó el azabache antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

.

.

.

Won* = moneda coreana

Lol espero que les haya gustado este capi jijiji a mi me gusto muchio. Le agradezco por sus reviews a:

Sashanigh

Luneskavier-chan

y

orIhImExicHiho

_porfis dejen sus reviews!_


	3. El Hombre Sasuke Uchiha

Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi suave…ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos. Y si no soportas el Yaoi, puedes saltarte esas escenas XD

**Palabras importantes o resaltadas.**

_**Pensamientos**_

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

En la gran compañía de Saehan Credit Union, una peli rosa ya hacia revisando los archivos de la computadora que estaba frente a ella, Sasuke la había pasado a trabajar en su oficina, haciendo algunos papeleos en la computadora (el trabajo de Sasuke) mientras que el pelinegro solo se sentaba en su lujoso escritorio a fumar uno de sus cigarros de marca, en otras palabras… ella hacia todo el trabajo del pelinegro. Esta se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando sintió un gran golpe en la cara, mandando toda su concentración al basurero.

─Balancea el libro contable de ahorros de la compañía después de que transfieras algunos fondos a eso.─ la peli rosa levanto la pequeña libreta que estaba en el suelo y maldijo al pelinegro por lo bajo.

─_**Tenía que lanzármela a la cara? Porque no puedes pasármela amablemente?**____** se quejaba mentalmente**__._ ─Cuantos?─ pregunto de mala gana.

─50.

─Si señor, 50, son…─cayó en cuenta. ─50 MILLONES!─ pregunto conmocionada. ─ No querrá decir 50,000 won verdad…?─ Sasuke la miro como si fuera estúpida.

─De qué diablos estás hablando?─ Sasuke gruño y Sakura comenzó con lo pedido por su jefe.

─_**No puedo creer que este transfiriendo 50 millones de won con mis propias manos. Quizás debería pedir un escolta de seguridad**_. ─ miro la oficina y de pronto se imagino ella en un auto privado y Sasuke volteo a verla… vestido de sexy policía!... reacciono. ─_**Nah, cálmate, es solo una libreta de ahorros**_.─ después de un rato, le entrego la libreta a Sasuke. ─El dinero ha sido transferido, y balanceé el libro contable de ahorros también, mientras estaba en eso. ─Sasuke la observo severamente. ─Que pasa?

─Que eres, una masoquista o solo una idiota sin bolas?─ la chica lo miro confundida, no sabía de que hablaba. ─No te molesta ni siquiera en lo mas mínimo observarme hacer toda esa mierda con tu ex justo debajo de tu nariz? Es más, todavía sigues trabajando aquí.

─Pero si me echo a correr, me perseguirías.

─Por supuesto.

─Que demo…─ a Sakura le resbaló una gotita, no entendía a ese hombre.

─De todos modos, escuche historias de que después de que te dejara estuviste acosando a Sai como una psicópata.─ exhaló el humo. ─Pero me parece que no debo prestarle mucha atención a eso por lo que he visto hasta ahora.

─Mmmm…─ Sakura casi lo había olvidado, el azabache todavía estaba bajo la impresión de que ella había estado acosando a Sai. Se rasco la cabeza. ─Mmmm…─ pero que podía hacer? Todo había sido su culpa y a pesar de ya no sentir lo mismo, debía de trabajar duro para que Sai ya no estuviera enfadado…

─Deja de refunfuñar y di algo!─ se inclino hacia ella. ─ Es que acaso no tienes seguridad en esta? ─le acaricio la entre pierna.

─Eeep!─ la peli rosa se alejo cubriendo a su conejita XD. Sasuke enmarco los ojos y sonrió.

─Hey! No se siente nada mal…

─Q…que estás haciendo?! Tocándome de la nada?

─que va! Lo tuyo no puede ser tan malo realmente, déjame echarle un vistazo.

─_Kyaaaaaaa_.─ Kakashi le tapo los oídos a Naruto, mientras que a este solo se le caía en cigarrillo. ─_Que estás haciendo!_

─_Quédate quieta!_

─Que somos, invisibles?─ el peli plata solo se encogió de hombros a la pregunta del rubio. ─ habemos muchos aquí afuera.

─Si no paras, le diré a Sai que trataste de tocarme!─ grito como última defensa la peli rosa.

─Atrévete, has eso y serviré tu cabeza en un plato, y la lanzaré al rio Han.*─ el pelinegro siguió debatiéndose a lucha con la chica.

─Si tan solo dejaras de tocarme, no tendrías que hacer eso!─ Ambos escucharon un crujido y la peli rosa tomo esa oportunidad para huir de las garras de Sasuke, dejándolo con un brillo en los ojos de "corre mientras puedas." ─_**My salvador! **_─ iba a gritar con alegría un bienvenido pero choco contra algo… enorme.

Sakura se sobo la nariz del golpe que se había dado y levanto la mirada, quedando petrificada al ver lo que estaba frente a ella, en la puerta principal, se encontraba un hombre de tamaño exageradamente grande, este tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, además de andar con traje de etiqueta, podía notarse su inmensa musculatura. La chica abrió los ojos como plato.

─UN OSO! EL NO ES HUMANO! ES UN MALDITO OSO! Y LO PEOR DE TODO… ANARANJADO!─ el hombre se le quedo viendo fijamente a la peli rosa.

─Quien demonios eres? Carne fresca?─ se inclino hacia ella. ─Que hace una pequeña arpía como tu aquí?

─ S…señor? Yo solo…─ Sakura vio como la expresión maléfica de este cambiaba a algo que ella no supo descifrar.

─Tu bragueta está abierta. ─ señalo hacia abajo..

─_**Arg, tu…─**_ la peli rosa vio con odio al azabache que estaba en la puerta de su oficina como si nada.

─Ya veo, parece que los gustos del jefe han cambiado.

─Hey! Jugo!─ vocifero el rubio.

─Cuanto tiempo ha sido, hombre!─ pregunto Kakashi.

─Ha pasado un tiempo jefe.─ este hizo una reverencia y luego se encamino hacia los hombres que lo saludaban con ánimos. ─También han sido décadas desde que los vi, chicos.─ Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

─Parece al menos 10 años mayor que Sasuke y aun así lo llama líder?─ se le acercó a Naruto. ─Quien es este tipo? Ustedes parecen encantados de verlo.

─Es cierto, tu no lo conoces. Le llamamos el "oso asesino" él una vez fue una leyenda, sabes?─ Sakura lo miro dudosa.

─como puede ser una leyenda una persona viva?

─Veras, cuando estábamos ampliando nuestro territorio, fuimos contra otra pandilla que tenia nuestra misma fuerza.─ el rubio se encamino hasta un sofá seguido de la chica. ─Cuando la pelea se alargo interminablemente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer un anticuado duelo con una persona de cada equipo, el ganador se quedaba con todo. ─ Sakura escuchaba fascinada la historia. ─Sasuke acepto representarnos. Hombre, fue asombroso! Ni siquiera tenía 20 años dattebayo!

─_**Como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.**_

─Jugo salió a favor del otro equipo.

─Eh? Otro equipo?

─Fue una lucha dura, al final nuestro jefe gano.─ asintió este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ─Juro que desde ese día hasta ahora, lucharía por el jefe jaja! Al día siguiente su juramento causo gran escándalo en nuestra pandilla, después de todo, el jefe era solo un subordinado en aquel entonces.─ Sakura abrió los ojos admirada.

─Suena como a una película!

─Cuando la familia se hizo más grande, se convirtió en la mano derecha del jefe, entonces no le temíamos a nada. El era la mierda… una leyenda viviente. ─ La admiración del rubio cambio a una apática. ─Entonces, hace tres años se caso y lavo sus manos de la pandilla, parece que no ha estado también desde entonces.─ se encogió de hombros. ─Tiene sentido, después de todo tiene antecedentes policiales.

─_**Un ex convicto!─**_ suspiro derrotada. ─_**debería escabullirme…─**_ soltó otro suspiro. ─Bien, un invitado es un invitado, embozaré una sonrisa. Quiere un poco de café, señor? ─ el peli naranja se quedo embobado con la sonrisa que le había lanzado la peli rosa, entonces supo que los hombres fuertes estaban indefensos contra aquellas que eran sumisas.

─No eres una chica mal parecida, que haces?

─Oh? que quiere decir?─ Sakura dudo en responder a su pregunta. ─Soy una estudiante universitaria.─ el hombre carraspeó.

─Ya veo, edad?

─23.─ sonrió Sakura.

─Que hacen tus padres?

─ah….─ la frente de la peli rosa oscureció, cuando vio un cenicero volar justamente hacia la cabeza del gran jugo.

─Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?─ Sasuke estaba malhumorado. ─_**Que rayos fue todo ese interrogatorio?**_─ carraspeo. ─Como sea, escuché que no estabas muy bien.

─Cómo va el negocio amigo?─ pregunto Kakashi y jugo resoplo.

─Negocio? Si, como no! Es solo una pequeña cafetería de mierda. ─ el peli naranja desvió la mirada. ─Además, lo arruine, así que estoy a punto de ser votado a la calle. Nadie quiere contratar a un ex-convicto, pensé en volver a la familia pero Karin dijo: Oye…─ dijo imitando la voz de su mujer. ─Te gustaría que nuestros niños le dijeran a sus amigo que su padre es un gánster?─ escucharon una risa al fondo de la oficina y todos voltearon a ver al más joven y nuevo de la familia, Itachi, un joven muy apuesto que ahora reía como loco.

─Oh, eso es comprensible.─ todos a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a reír por el comentario del pelinegro. Jugo suspiro.

─Esos malditos niños no dejaran de crecer y tampoco lo harán los gastos, estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto pero nada está funcionando.─ Jugo echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Sasuke enarco una ceja. ─Odio este maldito mundo, necesito un lugar donde pueda poner mi trasero y trabajar arduamente.

─_**Que triste**_…─ a la peli rosa se le aguaron los ojos.

─Es una locura…─ todas las personas en el lugar, voltearon la mirada al azabache. ─Estas actuando como lo gente que disfruta comer en una cuchara que hiede a** mierda**.─ la palabra mierda resonó en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

─_**Como puede decir eso con una cara tan seria?**_─ Sakura quiso golpearlo por insensible, el hombre se confesaba ante ellos ( lo cual era un milagros viniendo de un hombre) y el tonto de su jefe lo insultaba.

─Podrás haberte salido de la familia, pero alguna vez fuiste una cuchara llena de **mierda** y todos los saben. ─ la frente de todos se obscureció, seguía diciendo la palabra mierda. ─ el pelinegro camino hasta su oficina, lo cual llamo la atención de la peli rosa. ─Maldita sea, me cabreas!─ grito desde la puerta y la cerro de un portazo dejando a todos medio asustados por la actitud de su jefe. ─Si, tienes antecedentes aquí, pero Seúl no es la única ciudad en este país de mierda!─ grito desde su oficina. ─Porque cada quejosa arpía del mundo se vuelve loca cuando no puede hacerlo funcionar aquí?!

─JE~FEEEE!─ sollozó jugo por las palabras del pelinegro. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y sonrió enternecida.

─_**Hombre, esta mas enrollado que un resorte, saldrá perdiendo su no puede pedir ayuda abiertamente**_. ─ se acercó hasta donde estaba el grandote sentado. ─Ve tras él. ─ dijo cuando este se limpiaba algunas lágrimas. Cuando vio que este no se movía, lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto, para luego con todas sus fuerzas comenzar a empujar a la tremenda pared de músculos andante. ─Apúrate!

Jugo entro a la oficina donde estaba su jefe este estaba recargado en el lujoso escritorio y fumaba uno de sus ya muy famosos cigarrillos. El peli naranja vio a la figura que estaba frente a él, este vestía una fina camisa de manga larga blanca con una chaleco gris y unos pantalones negros, era muy alto, no como él, pero sí lo era para el promedio de los demás hombres, su cuerpo delgado pero muy definido le daba un toque a modelo masculino, y sus ojos negros un aire misterioso.

El hombre que tenia al frente no era cualquier hombre, el era Sasuke Uchiha. El único hombre capaz de provocarle el mas inmenso de los miedos y a la misma ves el único que se había ganado su respeto. Sasuke dio la ultima calada a su cigarro y luego lo apago en el cenicero, caminó hasta una de las gavetas y de ella saco una libreta, escribió algo y se la dio a jugo.

─No es mucho pero úsalo como puedas.─ el peli naranja vio sin entender el papel que tenía en sus manos pero luego se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

─Jefe! Ya has hecho mucho por mí…

─No te rebajes solo por estar en este agujero de mierda, regresa a tu ciudad natal. Además, antes tu siempre me fastidiabas para que regresáramos juntos.─ jugo cerró los ojos para recordar aquellos momentos cuando el trabajaba bajos las ordenes del pelinegro, jamás olvidaría esos recuerdos, y siempre tendría presente todo lo que Sasuke Uchiha había hecho por él.

─Si, señor.─ tanto Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara y Sakura estaban con las orejas pegadas a la puerta para escuchar lo que ambos hombres estaban hablando adentro. ─Jefe, me gustaría pedirle un favor antes de irme.─ todos escuchaban expectantes. ─Me gustaría salir contigo y tu amante.─ Sasuke se sorprendió mucho.

─Amante? Como sabes quién es mi amante?─ jugo sonrió con picardía.

─Oh vamos! Porque eres así? Cuanto tiempo hace que nos conocemos jefe?─ Sasuke miro al hombre como si estuviera loco puesto que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ─Estoy hablando de esa **abrazable muñeca carita de porcelana**, la de la oficina.─ todos los del otro lado de la puerta se vieron con duda y luego voltearon hacia la peli rosa.

─Quien, yo?! Soy **abrazable**?! Con mi altura?!─ Sakura no lo podía creer, ella media 1.80 cm! era cierto que Sasuke media como unos 1.87 cm y a juzgar la grandeza de jugo, diría que media cerca de los 1.95cm, pero su estatura no la hacia abrazable, de hecho se sentía fuerte. ─_**Nunca me sentí tan femenina y delicada. Mi altura? Hablan en serio? Siempre me sentí una mujer fuerte, hasta que entre a esta oficina… que humillante**_!─ lloraba el inner de la chica de rodillas por tal humillación.

Sintió el crujir de la puerta y luego un jalón del cuello de su playera negror, miro hacia los chicos y Deidara y Sasori estaban en el sofá hablando de cual arte era el mejor, Kakachi leía icha icha y Naruto se hurgaba la nariz mientras que Itachi jugaba angry birds en su celular…

─_**En que momento estos…? Son unos traidores! Sai donde estas cuando eres necesitado?!**_

─Vamos niña.

─No soy yo!─ pataleaba la peli rosa. ─Atrapaste a la persona equivocada!─ gritaba mientras era arrastrada por Jugo quien iba atrás de Sasuke.

─Jefe, tiene que ir a la oficina central.─ le recordó Kakashi sin dejar de leer su magnífico libro.

─Lo sé.─ fue su respuesta antes de salir de la oficina.

…

Sakura intento calmarse y respiro profundamente, se estaba tratando de convencer de que no había ningún problema el estar acompañada de esas dos personas, no te harán daño, se dijo miles de veces en ese momento, y así quería creerlo, de que ninguno de los dos le harían nada, porque solo eran tres personas disfrutando de un momento ca~li~do… vio a Jugo sonreírle y eso la saco de su trance.

─WAA! Cuando te vi por primera vez, eras tan atractiva que pensé que eras una zorra.─ a Sakura le rodo una gotita.

─_**tan atractiva?**_

─Ahora estoy aliviado! Parece que te estás llevando bien con el jefe, pareces simpática y coges las cosas rapidaAAAKK!

─Es Suficiente! Crees que estas en una cena para conocer a la futura esposa de tu hijo?!─ Sakura se sorprendió, de donde había sacado Sasuke un cenicero para lanzárselo en la cabeza a Jugo? Ese era otro misterio que escondía Sasuke Uchiha.

─_**Está bien, está muy bien, solo cálmate y sonríe**_, _**pero… que hay con esta escena? Tres adultos (y dos de ellos gánster) en la rueda de la fortuna?**_─ todavía podía recordar la expresión de incredulidad del operador de maquinas cuando ellos se subieron allí.

Una peli rosa a punto de llorar, un pelinegro que destellaba por todos lados y un peli naranja gigante. Y con esa situación rara, solo le quedaba ponerse optimista. Debía de fingir que estaba en una cita con el tipo más ardiente, después de todo, cuan a menudo tenía la oportunidad de ir a la rueda de la fortuna con alguien tan guapo? Sip, eso es…

─Recuerdas jefe, como solía ser? JA JA JA JA JA!─ bueno, aunque fingir era difícil con la fuerte voz de Jugo interviniendo constantemente.

Sasuke soltó el humo de su boca y se percato de que a pesar de que Jugo reía como loco, el pelinegro no lo hacía, de hecho hasta ese momento nunca lo había visto reír ni una sola vez. Considerando como había preparado el dinero y los había llevado hasta allí a pesar de su ocupada agenda, la peli rosa creyó que realmente debía preocuparse por el peli naranja.

─_**Espera!**_

─Que?─ pregunto un poco molesto el pelinegro al ver que la chica lo veía fijamente.

─Jefe, nos hemos visto antes en algún otro lugar?─ Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolcillos, cruzo elegantemente una pierna y se recostó un poco en el asiento de la cabina.

─**Acabas de tratar de ligarme**?

─Ehh?!─ Sakura casi se cae del asiento, no sabía si por las ocurrencias del azabache o por la sexy voz que este acababa de emplear. ─N-No!

─Maldición… no asustes a la chiquita jefe, debe tratar de ser más amable con ella…

─Dije que es suficiente!─ y así la cabeza de Jugo fue víctima nuevamente de otro cenicero. Este se sobo la parte afectada después de recuperar nuevamente la conciencia.

─Hey jefe, hay una cosa que quiero ver antes de irme.─ Sasuke gruñó.

─Ahora qué?!

─Quiero verte feliz.─ dijo este sonriendo. ─Creo que puedo irme a mi ciudad natal en paz si lo hago.─ Sasuke rodo los ojos, suspiro y luego miro asesinamente a la chica.

─_**Qué demonios?! Porque esta mirándome?**_ ─ tembló la peli rosa. ─_**Que relación tiene ser feliz con migo?─ **_Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, coloco ambas manos a cada lado de ella impidiéndole toda oportunidad de escape y la miro fijamente, Sakura trago grueso.

─Abre tu boca.

─No, espera! Espera!─ la chica intento hacerse hacia atrás pero la banca de la cabina se lo impedía. Sasuke la tomo del mentón.

─Te matare si te resistes.

La chica sabía que si él lo decía, lo haría, no debía de pasar una amenaza de Sasuke Uchiha por alto JAMAS! Así que se quedo en su lugar mientras este se acercaba hasta su boca. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras el pelinegro se acercaba cada vez más, así que aunque no quería, tuvo que dejarse hacer… aunque todos sabemos que esa es una vil mentira.

El pelinegro saco la lengua y se una forma tan sensual (una que Sakura hayo ilegal para toda mujer en Seúl) acaricio los rosados labios de la peli rosa, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero, un gemido escapo de su boca y el azabache aprovechó esta oportunidad para introducir con ferocidad su pecaminosa lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica.

Sakura cerró sus verdes ojos y levanto las manos llevándolas hasta el pecho del hombre y palpo cada centímetro de él a través de la ropa, tenía una lengua endemoniadamente hábil que la volvía Shakira, ósea… bruta, ciega, sorda y muda. como si ya no existiera nada más que Sasuke Uchiha en el planeta, se aferro a la camisa para no caerse, esos suaves labios y esa maldita lengua la mareaban y se hubiera olvidado totalmente del respirar si no fuera por culpa de Jugo quien carraspeó.

─No tenias que llevar las cosas tan lejos.─ escucho al hombre decir y entonces su nube se esfumo, Sasuke se había separado lentamente de ella dejándola estúpidamente congelada. Se llevo los dedos tontamente hasta tocar sus labios

─_**QUERO UN NOVIO GAY…ES UN PUTO GRAN BESADOR!**_─ Reacciono. ─_**Espera, que estoy diciendo?! Lo siento Sai!**_─ sollozó.

─El paseo ha terminado.─ la vos de Sasuke le hizo recobrar la compostura, se bajaron de la cabina y se encaminaron hasta la salida del parque de diversiones.

─Jefe, una vez que vuelva a casa, no regresare a la ciudad.

─Te debo mucho y por todo… será difícil encontrar a otro tan confiable y leal como tú, sé que no fue fácil trabajar bajo un jodido tipo como yo. ─ Sasuke le extendió la mano. ─Gracias.

─Jefe.─ Jugo llevo su mano hasta la chaqueta y la froto hasta dejarla completamente limpia, Sakura levanto una ceja. Así estrecharon manos como solo dos leales colegas lo harían.

─Cuídate mucho, señor. ─ Hiso una inclinación, y por alguna razón, Sakura encontró la escena conmovedora, incluso hasta la parte masculina de su corazón se sentía conmovida.

─_**Mi amada parte masculina**_!─ Sintió un apretón suave en el hombro.

─Cuídate tu también Sakura. Sirve bien a nuestro jefe.─ Sakura solo sonrió, ya se había hartado de decir que no. Jugo la miro fijamente.

─Que?

─Abría tratado de ligar al jefe si hubiera sido tan abrazable como tú.─ una flecha cruzo el cuerpo de la chica, otra vez se sentía femenina. El hombre se marcho dejándolos atrás. ─Porque Dios! Porque tuve que nacer tan horrible! Tengo una esposa pero…─ la oji verde negó divertida y miro al azabache.

─Realmente eres popular jefe.─ codeo a Sasuke lo cual a este se le hincho una venita en la frente.

─Qué diablos estas balbuceando?

─Es muy bonito en cierto modo…─ Sasuke la miro. ─Ver esa cosa llamada amistas… incluso entre gánster.─

─A quien estas llamando Gánster?─ Sasuke propino una patada a la espalda baja de la chica. ─Soy un legitimo hombre de negocios!

─_**Porque mi espalda?─**_ Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo tocándose la parte afectada. ─_**Las personas necesitan que esto funcione!**_─ miro como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar así que se puso de pie. ─Jefe, vas a volver a la oficina? Si es así, puedo quedarme con tu boleto por un día?─ Sasuke se volvió para verla, ella sonrió. ─Puedo venderlo en el parque y ganar algo de dinero con esto.─ el azabache saco el boleto y lo rompió en dos.

─Por qué debo hacer algo que es beneficioso para **ti**?─ lanzo los dos pedazos al aire.

─_**Hijo de pu…uff! Por lo menos no tuve que gastar mi propio dinero.─**_ dijo la chica deprimida, encaminándose hasta su casa, ya que el día ya había terminado.

…

El pelinegro llego al estacionamiento de la compañía, había regresado inmediatamente después de asegurarse que la peli rosa había tomado el microbús (aunque ella nunca lo supo), se bajo de su lujoso auto negro deportivo para ser recibido por Naruto.

─Estaba esperándolo señor. ─ dijo este mientras veía como el pelinegro abotonaba los botones sueltos de su camisa blanca.

─Corbata.─ articulo el azabache e inmediatamente Kakashi pasó una corbata gris por su cuello para hábilmente colocársela al chico.

Una vez puesta la corbata, Naruto llego al pelinegro con una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, se coloco detrás de este y así este introdujo las manos para finalmente ponérsela. Ya puesta, el Uchiha se llevó las manos hasta su cabello frunciendo su ceño ya que odiaba tener que hacer eso, y pasando sus dedos entremedio de sus hebras negras, peino su cabello hacia atrás, mostrando mejor su rostro y con algunos mechones de pelo cayendo sensualmente sobre su frente. Metió sus manos en sus bolcillos y se dirigió hacia Naruto.

─A la oficina central.─ ordeno seriamente y con un Si Señor! Se metió en el jaguar negro junto con los hombres que estaban con él, cerró sus ojos una vez dentro del auto.

Era momento de ver a su **padre**. Llego hasta la oficina central en donde sabia se encontraría su **padre, **subió al ascensor y presiono el botón del último piso. Los chicos se habían quedado en el estacionamiento y solo Naruto y Kakashi lo acompañaban ya que las reuniones con su **padre** eran muy personales, camino tranquilamente por todo el pasillo del piso, mientras que los que le encontraban le saludaban con una reverencia en cual este solo asentía.

─Bien, bien… miren quien es!─ Sasuke se detuvo. ─Te ves bien, como de costumbre.─ el pelinegro se volteo solo para ver la cara de un pelinegro. ─Han sido un par de meses, no?─ el azabache lo miro de arriba abajo para luego mirar a Naruto.

─Quien es esta mierda?─ dijo despectivo, provocando la incredulidad del hombre frente a él.

─Es el señor Obito Kim, ahora está a cargo de Gandbook, se lo ha encontrado un par de veces ya, señor.─ Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

─Nah! No lo recuerdo.─ esto provocó que se le hinchara una vena en la frente a Obito.

─Pequeño insolente punk!─ turo su cigarro. ─Incluso un estúpido estudiante fracasado como tu debe aprender como respetar a sus mayores.─ el rubio y el peli plata fruncieron el ceño.

─Eres tú, **punk**, el que tiene que mostrar respeto primero.─ camino hasta el. ─Llevo revolcándome en los negocios del viejo más tiempo que tu, ocho años a decir verdad, y ahora un Don nadie como tu se atreve a tratar de mandarme?─ ambos enfrentaron miradas.

─Oh, oh! es cierto. Ahora que pienso en eso, escuche sobre algo así… escuche que llevas con el jefe desde la primaria.─ Sasuke siguió su camino ignorándolo. ─Tal vez no te revuelques con él en la calle, pero, y en la cama?─ el pelinegro detuvo su andar. ─Todos lo dicen, que vendiste tu cara bonita para estar a cargo de Gangnam.─ Sasuke se volteo para verlo completamente, con la mirada más asesina que Obito haya podido ver jamás, su cuerpo se estremeció.

─J…jefe! Por favor cálmese!─ grito Naruto, tratando de frenar al azabache.

─Q-quiere pelear ahora?!─ Asustado Obito se llevo una mano hasta la parte baja de la espalda, en donde escondía un arma de fuego, había escuchado sobre Sasuke y sabía hasta donde podía llegar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

─Oye, viejo! Se lo dijiste a todos?! Que tu y yo estamos enrollados?!─ grito el pelinegro pateando la puerta de la oficina principal y entrando en ella, dejando a los tres hombres a fuera en shock. Obito cayó de rodillas.

─Era verdad?

El pelinegro entro furioso por la puerta para después cerrarla de un portazo que pudo haber dejado sordo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, no le molestaba del todo que anduviesen por allí hablando de él, puesto que ya sabía que él era una mierda, pero ese viejo no podía hacer eso, eso mancharía su nombre y entonces el se vería perjudicado.

─Cálmate, podrías romper la puerta, chico.

─Maldición, dijiste que no le dirías a nadie.─ el pelinegro camino hasta sentarse en un gran sofá.

─Te he dicho muchas veces que hagas algo con ese carácter tuyo.─ dijo el hombre frente a él quien no dejaba de concentrarse en meter la bola al hoyo de golf.

─Ya deberías saber que siempre he sido un cabron.─ Sasuke dijo en un tono más calmado y entonces el hombre levanto la cabeza.

Madara lee, era un hombre apuesto, a pesar de ya tener sus cuarenta y tanto encima, no dejaba de ser atractivo, su cabello corto y aun negro, sus ojos afilados, su sonrisa y su pose elegante solo lo hacían mas apetecible tanto para mujeres como para hombres. Sasuke lo miro ya calmado.

─De todos, que estas planeando para tener a ese cabron aquí?─ reposó su cabeza en dedos elegantemente. ─Ya he tratado con los de ese tipo un par de veces antes, algún día el se volteara y te cortara la garganta con una sonrisa, ya lo sabes.

─Para llevar un negocio…─ golpeo la bola. ─Necesitas a alguien como el de vez en cuando.

─No deberías mantenerlo aquí por mucho tiempo.

─Pero hay cosas que solo gusanos como el podrían hacer.─ sonrió. ─Aun no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas.

─Es suficiente.─ volteo la mirada. ─Deja de tratarme como a un novato.

Hubo un silencio muerto en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, solo podía escucharse el sonido del la pelota con la que estaba jugando golf Madara, siendo golpeado o entrando al hoyo, sonido que ponía al tope el mal humor del azabache menor, miro como Madara no dejaba de jugar con esa pelota y entonces se harto.

─Viejo…─ Madara volteo. ─Me voy a ir si sigues jugando con la pelota. ─ subió uno de sus pies en la mesita central de la mini sala y puso una mano vagamente en el respaldar del sofá, haciendo verse muy sexi ante cualquiera, sonrió de lado cuando Madara lo miro fijamente. ─Por que malgastar el tiempo? Seamos sinceros, en lo único que piensas es estar revolcándote en l cama, desnudo con migo.

─…No presiones.─ dijo el mayor. ─Siempre llevas las cosas demasiado lejos.─ Sasuke ladeo la cabeza.

─Como prometí, seré tu perro fiel hasta que cumpla 30, pero después podría girarme y rasgar tu garganta también.

─**Tu** vas a morderme, punk.─ Madara camino hasta él y lo acorralo con ambas manos a cada lado del chico. ─Eso es algo para esperar con ansias.─ le susurro al oído para luego acariciar los labios del pelinegro con su lengua. ─Adelante. Si puedes, necesito que lo hagas y como prometí, te entregare todo lo que tengo.

Sasuke sonrió y abrió su boca para darle paso a la hambrienta lengua de Madara que siempre lo buscaba con mas desesperación, solo debía esperar el momento en el cual él, Sasuke Uchiha, tendría que hacerle frente a Madara y así como lo habían prometido el uno al otro, el se quedaría con todo lo que le pertenecía a su **padre**.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mí! Me gusto mucho escribirlo. La verdad quería subirlo ayer, domingo, pero tuve 5 exámenes y mi cerebro se fundió.

**Luneskavie-cha: **la verdad es q desde que la vi supe que tenía que hacer la version sasusaku! Es q amo esta historia.

**Roxane24Love: **graxias, tus palabras me hacen feliz! Jaja y espero que te guste más por q lo que viene se pone candente!

**Mayu1051: **que te puedo decir, me has apoyado bastante en Noblesse u la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que te guste este también… grax!

**Nightmare: **jaja me alegra que te haya causado risa por q ese es el plan jaja y sasuke mafioso malvado y gay! Aun no has visto nada jajaja

**Carol27:** sip jajaja este manga es súper bueno! Es muy divertido, espero siga gustandote.

**Alexiel-culle**: jaja es bueno saber que te causa risa, si no fuera así yo fracasaría con este fic porque tiene mucha comedia!

**Sashanigh**: graxxxxxxxxxxxx! Me alaga que te guste mucho, en verdad te lo agradezco!

**Lupe-chan:** grax yo espero llenar tus expectativas con cada capi de este fic!

Porfis! No olviden dejar reviews!


	4. Todo por la vasija

Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi suave…ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos. Y si no soportas el Yaoi, puedes saltarte esas escenas XD

**Palabras importantes o resaltadas.**

_Pensamientos _

_**Conversaciones telefónica**_

… =cambios de escenas

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

En la gran oficina de la compañía prestamista Saehan Credit Union, ubicado en lo más alto de ese eminente edificio, en la oficina donde trabaja y dirige el joven Sasuke Uchiha, se encuentra un tesoro codiciado por todos y cada uno de los mortales. Ese tesoro es TA-DAH!... una vasija. La leyenda cuenta la historia que un dios descendió del cielo para entregársela personalmente como agradecimiento a un gran guerrero y que si esa vasija llega a quebrarse terribles cosas sucederán y bla bla bla… eso es lo que dicen todos los que trabajan en la oficina, la verdad es que fue dada a Sasuke por el presidente de la compañía, cualquier tonto puede notar que el articulo es de un valor incalculable con solo echarle un vistazo.

Y así, todos los miembros de la oficina se acercan a ella con gran cuidado y reverencia… en serio, cada vez que pasan por su lado de arrodillan y comienzan a alabarla, solo les falta rendir sacrificios ante ella como si fuera de una gran tribu maya, pensó Sakura, bueno, siempre es así, pero hoy sin embargo…

─Ja ja! Chicos, están exagerando.─ dijo la peli rosa y sin percatarse le dio un codazo a la reliquia haciendo que esta se tambaleara.

Naruto y Kakashi en cámara lenta se lanzaron al aire para impedir que el objeto tocara el suelo, mientras que los demás contenían la respiración. Y así, los dos hombres lograron estabilizar la vasija provocando que todos soltaran el aire que habían contenido.

─Ven, solo exageran.─ la peli rosa comenzó a caminar, para comenzar con su trabajo, cuando de la nada las agujetas de sus zapatillas se soltaron provocando que tropezara y golpeara la vasija mandándola a volar por los aires. Nadie hizo nada ya que solo tuvieron la oportunidad de ver como el objeto era elevado por el aire y aterrizaba en el suelo haciéndose añicos. Por un momento un silencio invadió la oficina, seguido de un…

─eh?─ articulado por los hombres que veían los restos de la vasija que ya hacia despedazada en el suelo.

─**Crazy glue**.─ susurró la peli rosa. ─PUEDO PEGARLA!─ grito la Haruno sacando de Dios sabrá donde el pegamento. ─Puede que no lo parezca, pero era conocida como la reina del rompecabezas cuando era pequeña, saben!─ decía histérica la chica quien era detenida por Naruto de los brazos y por Deidara y Sasori en los pies.

─CALMATE!─ grito Naruto, quien se preguntaba cómo era que esa niña tenía tanta fuerza. ─Olvídate de armarla, ni el mismo Houdini en persona podría pegar esta cosa de nuevo!─ Sakura sintió un suave toque en el hombro y entonces miro a Sai con una cara de tristeza.

─Sakura.─ hablo suavemente. ─cuando me engañaste, sinceramente, quería colgarte de cabeza, pero nunca desee tu muerte así que…─ la chica hizo un puchero y el pelinegro oculto su rostro para luego mostrar uno muy sombrío. ─**Corre como el demonio**. Ni siquiera vayas a casa, quédate en la casa de un amigo por ahora.

─Te llamare cuando el jefe se calme vale?─ dijo Naruto. Todo al rededor de la peli rosa comenzó a dar vueltas y lagrimas invadieron sus ojos verdes.

─Por que…? Porque siempre tienes que pasarme estas cosas a mi?─ como alma que llevaba el diablo salió corriendo del edificio, era mejor ir a pedir refugio a la casa de su amigo Gaara, sip, eso haría, se dijo Sakura.

…

Sasuke entro a la oficina después de hacer unos negocios, vestía un toxido blanco con una camisa de seda negra, no llevaba corbata y la chaqueta del traje iba abierta, entro como de costumbre con las manos en sus bolcillos y fumando uno de sus cigarros, cuando se percato de algo. Había un aire pesado en la oficina, además de que sus subordinados lucían tensos.

─Algo en… la oficina se senté un poco vacio…. Aja!─ todos en el lugar se congelaron y voltearon a verlo como robots sin aceite. ─… la molestia no está aquí.─ dijo sobándose la barbilla. ─ Donde esta?─ preguntó demandante.

─Señor?─ Naruto se rasco la nuca. ─ Oh! Quiere decir Sakura? Bien… uh… mnnn… ah sí! Tenía una emergencia, así que tomo un par de días libres.

─Que mierda!─ grito. ─Quien le dijo que podía tomarse días libres y volver cuando quisiera.

─Cálmate Sasuke. ─ dijo Sai. ─Se fue a su pueblo natal para visitar a su gente.─ Sasuke miro a Sai no muy convencido.

─Espera! Esa punk no se habrá largado con mi dinero, no? Naruto, trae mi libro contable ahora mismo!─ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio ya estaba frente a él con la libreta en sus manos.

─Aquí tiene jefe.─ Sasuke suspiro aliviado, a pesar de su estupidez, la chica si cuido de su dinero.

─HMP!─ comenzó a buscar en sus bolcillos y saco la caja de cigarrillos para fumarse uno pero no había nada, así que fue hasta su escritorio y encontró una caja, pero esta estaba vacía. ─Qué demonios? Porque no hay ningún cigarrillo?─ a Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la frente.

─Oh… Sakura los compra siempre.─ dijo Kakashi.

─Suigetsu, ve a traer unos.

─Y-yo señor? ─ Este se señaló a sí mismo. Sasuke gruñó.

─Que? Acaso esperas que yo mismo los traiga, infeliz?

─Si señor!─ grito este para salir corriendo en busca de los cigarrillo.

Sai miro con más detenimiento a Sasuke y aunque él lo creía imposible, el día de hoy, se veía más molesto que de costumbre, acaso era por Sakura? Nah! Se dijo, él sabía que Sasuke no le iba a las chicas, o tal vez era por el hecho de que normalmente descargaba su ira contenida en la peli rosa y como esta no estaba allí, eso le molestaba? Tal vez fuera por eso. Se quedo parado allí con él y miro como este comenzaba agolpear la mesa impacientemente con sus dedos, lo cual Sai sabía que era a causa de no estar fumando, vio el reloj y se sorprendió de que ya había pasado media hora desde que Suigetsu había salido en busca de los cigarrillo y a Sai le sorprendió que Sasuke aun no estuviera gritando. Paso otra media hora y las mejillas de Sasuke estaban rojas por la furia y entonces la victi digo Suigetsu entro por la puerta… **iba a arder Troya.**

─Jefe estoy aquí!─ dijo el chico feliz de haber vuelto aunque bañado en sudor, pero no le duro mucho ya que el pelinegro le lanzo el cenicero.

─SOLO ERA UN PAQUETE DE CIGARROS, QUE TE TOMO TANTO?

─Es que…sniff!─ sollozó Suigetsu, sobándose la frente. ─Es difícil encontrar… de la marca que usted fuma alrededor de esta área.

─Entonces porque no trajiste una caja? Solo trajiste un paquete, imbécil…─ comenzó a registrar nuevamente sus bolcillos y otra vena le salió en la frente… además de la que ya tenía…─AHORA DONDE ESTA MI MALDITO ENCENDEDOR?!

Entonces, efectivamente, esto demostró que la peli rosa era la que sostenía esa oficina le doliera a quien le doliera, ya que la ausencia de Sakura provocó grandes males sobre todo el lugar cuando los hombres rudos que trabajaban en ella, dejaron de tener una **ama de llaves.**

…

─Quiero una cerveza.─ dijo Naruto. ─Oi Kakashi, tenemos camarones deshidratados?

─Donde está el hielo?─ pregunto rascándose la nuca, normalmente era Sakura la que se encargaba de eso. Escucharon un extraño sonido y les resbalo una gotita al ver que Sasuke escupió el café en la cara de Deidara.

─Que hay con este café? Sabe como a pis!─ Gritó enojado y a Itachi le salieron lagrimitas de sus ojos. Él era ahora el nuevo tipo del café.

Sasuke estressmometro

10%

…

─Hay algo que huele raro en el aire acondicionado.─ le dijo Sasori a Sasuke y el último solo apretó los puños.

Sasuke estressmometro

30%

…

─Puaj! El inodoro está atascado!─ dijo Deidara enojado. ─Quien diablos tiro un montón de pañuelos en el inodoro!─ grito asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño de hombres. Mientras que Naruto miro al suelo y recogió algo de este.

─Ey! No había visto un gusano desde que era pequeño, cuando vivía en el campo. Ha pasado un tiempo… Hooola pequeño.─ saludo emocionado al insecto como si este le fuera a devolver el saludo.

Sasuke estressmometro

50%

─Bastardos…─ Sasuke rechino los dientes. ─Como pueden llamarle a este chiquero oficina…? LIIMPIEENLAA!

─Si señor!─ gritaron todos mientras salían corriendo ya que no querían ser víctimas de su jefe.

─Eh? Donde está la escoba?─ pregunto Itachi buscando en un armario.

─Iuuk! El trapeador esta mohoso!─ se quejo Kakashi mientras se tapaba la nariz.

─Reciclar?─ Nauto vio las botellas de plástico que estaban tiradas en el suelo. ─Como se recicla?─ Sasuke pidió calma para no matar a esos inútiles.

Sasuke estressmometro

60%

…

Una semana después de que Sakura había dejado a los hombres de la oficina, las cosas se habían complicado y ahora se podía apreciar a un Sasuke tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando, contando has 100, pero por más que lo intentaba, nada daba resultado. La pulcra oficina de la cual estaba a cargo, había pasado de chiquero a basurero municipal.

Había tazones de ramen instantáneo por el piso, cajas bacías y amontonadas en las esquinas, latas de cerveza, trastos sucios en los muebles y mesas, el baño atascado y desprendiendo un terrible hedor, gusanos en el suelo, moscas y mosquitos y para colmo… un chanchito durmiendo en su sillón carísimo!

Sasuke estressmometro

70%

80%

99%

Alerta roja

SOBRECARGA!

KA-BOOM!

─TRAIGAN A ESA CABRONA DE SAKURA, AHORA!─ y la gente de abajo solo pudo apreciar una ventana rota con humos saliendo de ella, además de seis puntitos volando.

…

Grrrr, el estomago de la peli rosa gruñó por causa del hambre, ya llevaba una semana desde que no iba a la oficina y ahora estaba de balde, Naruto había dicho que la llamaría, pero no había recibido ninguna llamada, así que supuso que era mejor ni acercarse al lugar. Después de tres días sin ir, se pregunto si los chicos estarían bien, pero inmediatamente recordó que eran matones, así que dedujo que ellos sabían como arreglárselas, además de que le tenía pavor al pelinegro. Y entonces había terminado así, con hambre y fumando uno de los cigarrillos que el día del incidente le había comprado a Sasuke.

─Hombre, estoy hambrienta.─ se quejó. ─Como llegue a esta patética forma? Sé que fue culpa mía pero…solo quiero ir a casa y dormir todo lo que quiera.─ suspiro. ─Me estoy cansando de ser fastidiada cada noche.─ su mochila comenzó a timbrar, entonces corriendo la tomo y saco el celular. ─Oh, Naruto! Como esta todo? Ya no hay moros en la costa?

─_**Um… bien…**_─ lo escucho dudar. ─_**Donde estas ahora?**_

─Yo? Estoy en Myungdong.

─_**Myungdong? Vale**__**.─ **_luego de eso, el rubio colgó.

─Eh? Ni siquiera se despidió.

La peli rosa se levanto de la banca en donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar despreocupada, aunque pensando en la extraña voz de Naruto, sonaba apurado. Se encogió de hombros, tal vez estaba trabajando y por eso había actuado así. Media hora después, su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

─_**Donde en Myungdong**_?─ escucho la voz de Naruto.

─Veamos… conoces el banco detrás del hotel S?

─_**Si.**_

─Estoy en el callejón atrás de el.

─_**Está bien**_…─ el hombre hizo una pausa. ─_**Lo siento, Sakura**_.─ la chica frunció en ceño, no entendía que fue eso.

─Que lo siente? Qué quiso decir?─ miro al otro lado de la calle que quedaba del callejón y entonces supo a lo que se refería Naruto.

Caminando en su dirección venían Sasuke y el rubio. El primero llevaba una camisa sin mangas con el pecho descubierto, mientras sostenía una chaqueta por encima de su hombro, mientras que Naruto iba en su típico traje de trabajo solo que sin la chaqueta y las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Ambos estaban sudados y de no ser por el pánico de la ojiverde, ella hubiera disfrutado de la vista que mostraba el sudoroso pecho del pelinegro. Este la vio y la chica salto en su lugar.

─**_Ahí estas_!**─ leyó los labios del pelinegro y la respiración de Sakura se corto, acababa de encontrarse con el diablo. ─_Ven aquí.─_ murmuro este haciéndole señas con el dedo índice para que se acercara.

─noo.─ negó esta varias veces con los ojos ya llorosos.

─**_He dicho…_** QUE VENGAS AQUÍ!─ grito el pelinegro llamando la atención de los ciudadanos y entonces Sakura se echo a correr. ─Pero que, pequeña…

Sasuke le lanzo la chaqueta al rubio y comenzó a correr tras la chica, ella le llevaba mucha distancia pero Sasuke era mucho más rápido. La peli rosa se percato de eso y aligero sus pasos. Corría como si fuera perseguida por el mismísimo diablo y eso era lo que ocurría, un diablo vestido a la moda, pero el diablo al final de todo.

─_Por favor, sálvenme! Solamente tango 23 años_!─ gritaba internamente la ojiverde. ─_No creen que soy demasiado joven para morir?! Y mucho menos ser torturada en las manos de un gánster?!_─ porque de algo estaba segura, si Sasuke no la mataba por haber roto el jarrón, lo haría por hacer correr de esa manera.

Después de casi 10 minutos de una persecución en donde habían salido un perro cojo, un bebe llorando, un niño sin su helado de chocolate, un chico en las bubis de una señora… y su novia golpeándolo por pervertido, en fin, una persecución de mucha acción, Sasuke pudo dar alcance a la chica.

─Pequeña punk!

─AAAH!─ Sasuke la había tomado por la nuca y la estrelló contra una pared para que esta ya no siguiera corriendo.

─Te atreves a hacerme correr detrás de ti como si fuera **tu perro**!─ estaba molesto, Sakura podía asegurarlo por su voz, ya que lo único que ella veía era los ladrillos de la pared.

─Lo siento jefe!─ dijo desesperada. ─Pero no lo hice a propósito.

─Que?─ el pelinegro la soltó.

─Todo fue un accidente! iba a limpiar y me tropecé… de todos modos no encontraras dinero en mí, no cantidad de dinero!─ lloraba/ gritaba la chica haciendo que Sasuke resoplara fastidiado. ─Prometo que lo pagare poco a poco tan pronto como consiga un trabajo, así que…

─CALLATE!─ Sakura dio un brinco por el susto. ─De qué diablos estas parloteando?

─Quieres decir… esto no es por la vasija?─ Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio.

─Olvídate de la maldita vasija o lo que sea.─ los ojos de Sakura brillaron como una niña chiquita a quien le dan la barbie que quería.

─En serio? De verdad…?─ se le encimó al azabache. ─Puedo tener tu palabra? Por favor… ooowww!─ La chica se cubrió la parte donde el pelinegro la golpeo. ─Por que fue eso?

─Porque está muy caluroso.─ se quejo el Uchiha ya que lo que más odiaba era el clima caluroso. Se dio la vuelta. ─No puedo ir a la oficina así, sígueme.─ ordeno y la chica lo siguió. ─Si corres otra vez, juro que te matare!

─Si señor!

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el apartamento de Sasuke, el cual estaba en un lujoso hotel. Al entrar Sakura quedo estupefacta al ver el lugar por dentro, Sasuke no solo tenía buen gusto para vestir sino que también lo tenía para la decoración. El lugar era increíble, se dijo a sí misma la peli rosa, era como el lugar donde solían vivir las estrellas de cina como menos. El pelinegro la invito a pasar y luego se perdió por un pasillo para luego salir con una toalla blanca en sus manos.

─Tres puerta a la izquierda está el baño.─ dijo y la peli rosa no tubo de otra más que hacer lo que le sugería, y eso era tomar un bano y para ella no había nada mejor que tomar un baño frio después de haber corrido tanto trayecto en un día tan caluroso. Una vez que salió de este, pudo ver que Sasuke ya estaba sentado en el sofá secándose el cabello con la toalla.

─Tienes un secador para secarte el cabello?─ el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal a la chica para que lo siguiera, llegaron hasta la habitación de él y Sakura quedo impresionada por la habitación. Las paredes eran de un color perla, las sabanas eran de seda carmesí y el edredón de color negro, con cortinas carmesí que tapaban las puertas corredizas de cristal. La mesa de noche con un teléfono y una lámpara. En fin. Una habitación que ella nunca podría tener.

─Aquí esta.─ dijo el azabache llamando la atención de la chica. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y ella comenzó a secar el cabello de él.

─_**OH MY DIOS! ERES TAN APUESTO~!**_─ dijo ella con voz melosa al ver como el aire del secador movía el cabello de Sasuke, dejando ver su apuesto rostro. ─_**Tus padres deben estar orgullosos**_~

─ Ya basta con esa molesta vos.─ dijo levemente el pelinegro.

─Que bien, ya está listo.─ Sakura apago el secador. ─Luces aun más atractivo ahora!─ un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico, podría ser un matón desgraciado, si, pero seguía siendo hombre y el decirle lo atractivo que era, le levantaba su ego de macho.

─Oye, en realidad no fuiste a ver a tu gente, verdad?

─Disculpa?─ sakura levanto las cejas. ─_Que rayos le habrán dicho en la oficina?_

─Estoy muy seguro de que tus padre no harían esas marcas horrorosas a su propia hija.─ Sakura recordó que andaba en bata y que a Gaara se le había ocurrido el hacerlo con su mejor amiga, y aun que ella no lo dejo hacer nada con ella, el desgraciado se las había arreglado para dejarle marcas en su cuello. Se cubrió con la tela.

─Oops!─ expreso. ─unn.. Si..

─Así que ya encontraste a otro gamberro estúpido de la calle?

─No, no es eso..─ se defendió la peli rosa pero se detuvo al Sasuke tomarle el rostro y mirarla fijamente.

─No eres especialmente bonita.─ Sakura frunció el ceño.

─Puede que no, comparada con tu belleza, pero otras personas creen que son guapísima, sabes?!─ la chica bufó, solo eso le faltaba..

─Si, supongo que no eres mal parecida, tampoco.

El chico se aproximo a ella y eso la puso nerviosa, ya que no sabía lo que el haría, porque no había persona más difícil de leer que Sasuke Uchiha. Este siguió acercándose a ella hasta que esta quedo completamente acostada en la cama y con un Sasuke arriba de ella. Con lentitud, el azabache se relamió los labios y le acaricio tan delicadamente la pierna que había quedado al descubierto cuando cayó, provocando que la chica se exaltara. La tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella hasta que Sakura quedo sentada nuevamente, su corazón latía fuertemente y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando entre su jefe y ella.

─Que estás haciendo?─ pregunto suavemente ella.

─Que te parece que estoy haciendo?─ contesto el azabache. ─Estoy tratando de tener un poco de diversión contigo. ─ se aproximo a ella y sin saber cómo, el, estaba besando apasionadamente el cuello de Sakura, justamente en donde Gaara le había dejado las marcas. La peli rosa tembló ante el contacto de esa boca, había olvidado lo buen besador que era Sasuke y la suavidad de los labios de este. Sucumbió ante la sensación y ladeo mas el cuello para darle más paso y este no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a usar su habilidosa lengua, acto que saco un sexi gemido de lo más profundo de la peli rosa. Eso la despertó.

─J-jefe, espera!─ el pelinegro se separo de ella.

─Ahora qué?─ Sakura se calentó de ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke-papito-bueno-Uchiha jadeando y con los ojos obscurecidos por la pasión, y ella era la causante de tal erótica expresión, pero no podía caer con eso. No debía.

─Unn… y Sai?─ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para detenerlo.

─Que importa?─ dijo este volviendo a besar su cuello.

─QUE QUIERES DECIR?! AAKK! ESPERA!... no bateas para el lado obscuro?!─ Sasuke se detuvo.

─Que quieres decir?─ Sakura dudo.

─D-de que tu no le haces a las chicas…─ Sasuke acorralo sus manos.

─Oh, si?─ expreso este y la chica pataleo.

─Aaahh! Para, no quiero hacerlo!─ Sasuke gruño.

─Por qué diablos te estás haciendo la difícil? Has estado baboseándome desde que me conociste.─ Sakura abrió a boca para replicar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla porque sabía que el tenia razón, y Dios! Ella era mortal y la belleza de Sasuke era divina, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso verdad, pero por Sai debía de detenerse.

─Esto es diferente.

─Callate!─ Sakura quiso cubrirse de lo que fuera que le iba a hacer Sasuke, pero en lugar de eso solo consiguió tocarle ese pedazo delicioso de carne que muchas y muchos caníbales querían devorar.

─Que dem..?!─ Sakura comenzó a palparlo.

─_Santa Cachucha! Perdóname Sai pero tengo que hacer algo con esta maravilla!_─ respiro y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia. ─Piensa en esto como si fuera un alivio inmediato a tu deseo primitivo.

─ QUE?! OYE!─ miro a Sasuke a los ojos.

─Muy bien, pero esto es lo más lejos que llegaremos. ─ dijo ella y luego empujo a sasuke para que este se sentara en la cama.

Esta se inclino y tomo en sus manos el miembro del chico a través de la bata que andaba, y sentirlo con la tela era una cosa, pero ahora lo sostenía en su mano, piel con piel. Comenzó a frotarlo firme pero suavemente, provocando que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos, llevo sus manos hasta la glande y comenzó a frotar la punta, se inclino y lo metió entero en su boca.

─NG!─ miro a Sasuke y vio como la cara de este mostraba puro placer mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, entonces algo en ella se encendió, empezó a subir y bajar, a lamer y chupar, degustando completamente el miembro de Sasuke como su fuera el dulce mas delicioso que hubiera probado, y envidio a Sai, porque tenia a tremendo hombre para él. ─Ahh!

escuchar los eróticos gemido de Sasuke ya le habían hecho mojar completamente las bragas, su interior y su vagina lo llamaban a gritos, quería a ese hombre dentro de ella, aunque era obvio que después no podría caminar, pero ella sabía que ya no podía traicionar mas a Sai. Sasuke la halo, separándola completamente de su miembro, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde. La recostó boca abajo en la cama y le coloco las manos en la espalda para que no se pudiera escapar de el.

─ No puedo aguantar mas.─ dijo el pelinegro y Sakura lo miro despavorida, si el, le metia eso de una sola estocada, la rompería. El chico le separo las piernas.

─Ay, no! Ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo!─ Sasuke la miro seriamente.

─Por que no?─ Sakura se congelo por un instante, él le estaba rogando, lucia como un niño pequeño que le exigía que jugara con él a toda costa, el corazón de la chica se conmovió.

─_Tal vez deba rendirme_. ─ pensó, pero ese pensamiento fue borrado cuando el recuerdo de la mirada triste de Sai vino como balde de agua fría a ella, no podía hacerlo, tenía que parar allí. ─Por favor, muévete.─ pidió apartándolo levemente. ─Puede que él no sea la gran cosa para ti, pero Sai fue mi todo.─ Sasuke la miro asombrado. ─Realmente me preocupo por él, incluso ahora, todavía lo quiero mucho. No quiero traicionar ese sentimiento.─ estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, ya que no sentía lo mismo por Sai que antes, como ya estaba cansada de decir, pero no soportaba verlo triste.

─Mierda…─ murmuro Sasuke tapándose la cara. ─TU, HIJA DE PUTA, YA ME ESTAS ROMPIENDO LAS BOLAS!─ grito el azabache mientras salía de la habitación enojado y dando un portazo al final. Sakura tembló y abrazo una almohada.

─ _Me va a dar de palos!_─ escucho como este volvió a entras en la habitación unos minutos después ya vestido.

─Apúrate y coge tu ropa, estúpida!─ Sakura se sorprendió, eso sí que había sido rápido.

Sakura hizo lo que el pelinegro le ordeno y ambos emprendieron camino hacia la empresa. Sasuke no dijo nada en todo el camino y sakura tampoco, ya que sabía que si decía algo, las posibilidades de que bombasuke detonara, eran muy altas. Llegaron hasta la compañía y el cuanto entraron por la puerta se escucho un gran revoloteo.

─Sakura!─ gritaron todos aliviados.

─Chicos, los extrañé!─ grito ella, saltando sobre ellos, quienes la recibieron gustosos.

─Ya basta!─dijo Sasuke, entonces la peli rosa cayó en cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, un basurero. Miro a su alrededor.

─La oficina cayó en ruinas mientras yo no estaba?─ se quejo por lo bajo y luego saco de quien sabrá donde, mascarillas para la limpieza. ─Vamos a limpiar, movámonos todos.─ los chicos se pararon todos firmes como militares y comenzaron con la limpieza liderada por la peli rosa. Un corto tiempo después, la oficina ya estaba impecable, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido Sakura.

─Ah! Esto es el cielo.─ dijo Itachi

─Si!─ Lo apoyaron los otros. Naruto la abrazo.

─Pequeña, amiguita bombon!─ dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Jaja, basta, tu bigote me pic…─ el rubio solo miro a la chica caer al suelo víctima del ya famoso cenicero volador desde el escritorio del pelinegro. Se levantó cabreada. ─Por que fue eso?! Porque golpeas a alguien que no ha hecho nada malo, eh?! En serio, cada día…

─Toda esta adulación mutua me está cabreando.─ dijo Sasuke con el rostro sombrío. ─Así que manténganse lejos el uno del otro, HMP!.─ en cuanto termino de decir eso, Naruto empujo a Sakura, mandándola a volar unos metros lejos de él.

─_Qué diablos_!─ la chica se levanto y se limpio en polvo. ─_Es esta su manera de castigarme por haberlo rechazado antes?─ _

Y así, después de que todo se resolviera, la vasija fue…

─Mierdaaa! Real mente la juntaste!─ grito Naruto.

─Eres la reina del ensamble!─ dijo Kakashi.

─Y no eres Houdini!─ Itachi miro sorprendido a la chica.

─Debemos mantenerlo en secreto del jefe!─ susurro la peli rosa a los que estaban allí.

Sasuke dejo de leer los documentos que tenía en mano para ver a sus subordinados secretearse entre ellos y entonces negó divertido, los tontos pensaron que no se había dado cuenta de la vasija rota y seguro le habían dicho a saber que barbaridades a la peli rosa que él le haría, si, la vasija era importante para ellos porque se la había dando el gran jefe, pero para él, Sasuke Uchiha, en sí, la vasija le era totalmente indiferente. Pero eso era algo que ellos no debían de saber, verdad? Además de que había descubierto cierta fascinación por cierta personita en medio de todo ese embrollo, pero eso tampoco lo diría, bueno, no hasta que el mismo supiera la razón de tal fascinación.

.

.

.

Jaja perdonen por la tardanza, es que estaba en finales y pues me adsorbió mucho tiempo ⌐⌐… pero por fin! Después de tanto tiempo ya estoy graduada y de vacaciones, weeeeeeeeeeee! Así que ya actualizare los fics mas seguido, asi que voy a subir en estos días el de Noblesse, bueno, solo espero que este capi les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Sayito

Gracias a:

Lupe-chan

Roxane24Love

Mayu1051

Kellindrin

Danny

Sashanigh

Por sus reviews! Y gracias a todos aquello que leen este fic!

Porfis dejen sus comentarios.


	5. El habito bebedor del Idolo ganster

Advertencia: ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

Era un maravilloso viernes en la maravillosa ciudad de Seúl, y en las maravillosas calles de tan maravillosa ciudad, una maravillada peli rosa caminaba maravillosamente tranquila porque su día universitario había acabado maravillosamente bien. Iba vestida con una camisa de gorro y sin mangas blanca, con las letras "Calvin new york" en el pecho, unos skinny jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas blancas. Miro la hora en su celular y noto que estaba mas temprano que de costumbre.

─Estoy aquí más temprano porque hoy fue el último día de mis finales.─ metió el celular nuevamente en su bolcillo y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el gran edificio que ya hacía frente a ella.

Subió en el elevador y ya adentro sonrió, llegaría a la oficina, saludaría a los chicos y trabajaría como nunca, estaba tan contenta, había hecho muy bien los finales y ni siquiera el gánster de Sasuke Uchiha podría arruinarle eso. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Abrió la puerta de la oficina.

─Buenos días señores! UUk!─ la peli rosa retrocedió dos pasos restregándose los ojos, ya que una brillante luz casi la deja ciega. Comenzó a parpadear varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbro a la luz, y lo siguiente que vio fue que… la oficina había sido transformada en un estudio para la sesión fotográfica de una revista.

─_Q…qué demonios…?_─El corazón de Sakura dio un salto. ─_Es solamente el jefe durmiendo en el sofá._

Sasuke estaba acostado con una mano posada en su estomago y un pie encima de un pequeño sofá cubierto por una sabana blanca, mientras que la mano derecha al igual que el pie, caían con gracia a un costado del sofá y su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacia atrás. La peli rosa enmarco los ojos, si no fuera porque la respiración del azabache era pausada y tenía la boca semi-abierta, Sakura hubiera creído que el pelinegro estaba posando y no durmiendo. A ella se le oscureció la frente.

─_Una oficina de la mafia ha sido convertida en un estudio fotográfico. Oh, el poder de la belleza! _

─ Hey Sakura, bienvenida.─ saludo Sasori.

─ Llegas temprano.─ dijo Deidara, quien estaba en cuclillas junto con Sasori y con otros cinco más viendo dormir a Sasuke. Todos fumaban.

─Nuestro jefe es condenadamente atractivo, no?─ dijo Deidara, mientras veía atentamente como Sasuke posaba la mano que tenía en el estomago detrás de su cabeza.

─Puedes apostarlo.─ esta vez afirmo el peli rojo. ─Si tuviera una hija lo atraparía y lo haría mi yerno.

─Nah.─ Sakura movió el dedo en negación. ─Hombres como él, solo son buenos para aventuras de una noche. Además, hoy en día, tu hija te dejaría sin sentido si trataras de emparejarla.─ Sasori asintió. ─Aparte, al jefe no la gustan las chicas.─ Deidara agacho la mirada, ocultando su rostro con el fleco, su frente oscureció cuando sintió la flecha de la culpabilidad, el mismo, no podía admitir que adoraría emparejar a su hijo con el azabache… si tuviera un hijo bonito. Así, de este modo, todos volvieron a admirar la belleza de Sasuke.

─Si, todos deberían tener una nariz griega como la de él.

─Me pregunto si esas largas pestañas le molestan.

Quedaron embobados mirando a Sasuke Uchiha, parecían viejas chismosas en el mercado tratando de comprar el mejor pescado. Sakura noto como Sasuke comenzaba a lucir incomodo y empezaba a temblar levemente, entonces, todo fue en slow motion para la chica. De repente, el pelinegro se levanto, dando de frente con la cabeza de Deidara, haciendo que todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

─QUE MIERDA…?─ grito. ─QUE ESTUPIDO HIZO ESO?!

─N… no quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente señor!─ Sakura sintió pena por Sasuke, este se sobaba la frente y la peli rosa podía ver el dolor emanar de ella.

─Uh… tuviste una pesadilla jefe?─ la peli rosa pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que sonreír, el día era maravilloso… el pelinegro se le quedo mirando fijamente por unos segundos, luego le pellizco fuertemente una mejilla y la acerco a su rostro para verla fijamente otra vez. La chica casi llora del dolor.

─ Ahora que presto atención…─ dijo con vos autoritaria. ─Tú te pareces un poco.

─Parecer a quien?─ pregunto la chica cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor.

El pelinegro la miro una vez más y luego la soltó haciendo que la ojiverde sobara la parte afectada, entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, al trabajo, los chicos dando vueltas como locos, algunos contando chistes y ella a llevar la contabilidad. Lo único diferente en todo el lugar era la actitud de cierto pelinegro. Sakura lo miro atentamente, llevaba ya fumado una caja de cigarrillos, además de que se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo muy pensativo y callado, lo cual era de preocuparse porque a penas y los chicos hacían algo, el gritaba. Pero estaba allí, parado frente al gran ventanal, viendo hacia afuera mientras se fumaba otro de sus caros cigarrillos.

─_Está de mal humor?─ _se pregunto a sí misma la chica_. ─Realmente no parece molesto… no sabía que los gánster tuvieran pesadillas cuando en realidad son malvados en las pesadillas de las personas._

─Dejemos correr el velo.─ dijo el pelinegro mientras exhalaba el humo.

─Señor? Ya?─ dijo un sorprendido Itachi.

─Pero ni siquiera es mediodía.─ esta vez dijo Naruto.

─Podemos hacer otra cosa… hagamos eso a cambio.─ Sakura miro dudosamente al azabache.

─Cena de la oficina.─ terminó confirmando Kakashi.

─Hurra!─ celebro Naruto.

─Vamos a una cena de la oficina!─ grito Deidara.

─Vamos a **Casablanca** señor?─ pregunto Itachi.

─Karin, aquí voy…!─ dijo entusiastamente Suigetsu.

─_Debe ser bonito salir a comer…juntos._─ la peli rosa observaba el entusiasmos de todos ellos, pero ella no formaba parte de esa atmosfera, y de cierta forma dolía.

─Pero Sai no está aquí.─ dijo Sasori, llamando la atención de la peli rosa.

─Desde cuando han comenzado a preocuparse por Sai, matones?─ dijo el azabache con molestia. ─De todos modos que tiene que ver el con una cena de oficina?─ a excepción de SasuSaku, la frente de todos en la oficina oscureció. ─Muy bien, lo llamare.─ se rindió el pelinegro al ver la actitud de todos, entonces saco su Galaxy.

─No creo que Sai pueda venir hoy.─ dijo la peli rosa. ─Seguramente estará en la biblioteca estudiando para un examen adicional…─ Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura, la miro profundamente con esa mirada que la congelaba hasta los huesos, esa mirada que la hundía cada vez más en ese mar negro. Este cortó la llamada sin quitarle la mirada.

─Como sabes tanto?─ pregunto con voz áspera, haciendo que la peli rosa diera un pequeño salto.

─Como no podría? Prácticamente esta en casi todas mis clases.─ dijo agitada. ─_Espero que no tome eso de manera equivocada._

─Es cierto! Sakura, te gustaría venir?─ pregunto con una sonrisa enorme Naruto.

─Oh? en serio?─ pregunto desconcertada, nunca pensó que la tomarían en cuenta para ese tipo de situaciones.

─…Da igual.─ dijo el azabache mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

Sakura comenzó a saltar y a decir muchos yahoo! Mientras le sonreía a los que estaban alrededor de ella, ignorando que en las sonrisas de esos hombres se ocultaba algo obscuro. Naruto sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho por lo que le pasaría a la chica, pero, que podía hacer? El mundo era cruel y sobrevivía el más fuerte, era ella o ellos y ellos eran fuertes, llevaban muchos años de experiencia y esa noche, necesitaban un **cordero de sacrificio**.

─_Lo sentimos Sakura…_─ pensaron todos a la vez.

Todos se dirigieron en sus autos al famoso club Casablanca, era uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad que además de elegante, tenía las mejores comidas, bebidas y por supuesto, chicas hermosas, y lo mejor es que estaba reservado solo para ellos.

─Es Sasuke!─ grito una de las chicas cuando ellos entraron y entonces se armo un gran alboroto.

─Tienes que venir más a menudo!─ dijo una rubia.

─Estábamos comenzando a extrañarte, sabes?

─Soy yo o te has vuelto más apuesto.─ Sakura sonrió forzadamente.

─_No importa lo mucho que coqueteen chicas, para ustedes el es un castillo en el aire.─ _pensó la peli rosa_. ─ Además tiene un desagradable carácter._

La mesa estaba ya servida con platillos elaborados, los cuales según la peli rosa, lucían deliciosos, además de licor costoso mas allá de sus medios. Sakura estaba feliz, podía comer tanto como ella quisiera en ese lugar, y si que aprovecharía esa situación, porque, que matones adinerados la invitaran a comer en un elegante club comida y bebida deliciosa no se daba todos los días, no a plebeyos como ella. Se sentó en la mesa al igual que los demás y entonces se dispuso a comer.

─Espera Sakura!─ la detuvo Naruto. ─Ese no es tu asiento.

─Que?

─Siéntate aquí.─ la hicieron a un lado.

─Eh?

─Si, aquí!─ volvieron a moverla.

─Ah? Ek?─ cuando la peli rosa noto donde estaba quiso acribillar a todos esos matones de mierda. Estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke. Este miro a la chica y luego a sus empleados.

─Que mierda de mentiras están soltando esta vez, idiota?─ todos sonrieron nerviosos.

─N…nada jefe jaja─ rio nervioso Deidara.

─Sasori, siéntate aquí.─ ordeno este, pero el peli rojo ya estaba en otro mundo, coqueteando con una de las chicas. Sasuke le lanzo un vaso que tenía enfrente. Sakura miro la mueca que este hizo y luego miro a Sasuke y este estaba con el ceño fruncido.

─Tks!─ articulo molesto el azabache.

─_Borra de tu preciosa cara esa mueca, tampoco es que este ansiosa por sentarme a tu lado, sabes?─_ por experiencia sabia que nunca debía de sentarse al lado de la persona que tomaba la cuenta, y eso porque? Porque no se puede comer como un cerdo, sabiendo que está allí mismo.

─Que es eso de mordisquear? Come!─ ella se asusto de escuchar el regaño, miro al pelinegro y este la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

─Señor? Bien, no quería exagerar porque… no la estoy pagando…

─No te preocupes.─ dijo mientras fumaba. ─Atibórrate como haces siempre, glotona… mi cartera no esta tan vacía como lo tuya.─ dijo mientras sonreía con burla y eso fue lo que más cabreo a Sakura.

─_Está bien, si, soy pobre. Tienes algún problema con eso?─ _ella comenzó a tomar mucha comida en su plato, tanto como cavia en este._ ─Muy bien, entonces. Hare todo lo posible por vaciar esa cartera tuya.─_ dio un bocado a toda la comida que tenia, entonces su paladar se sintió en la gloria, era lo mejor que había probado en sus 23 años de vida y tal vez sería lo último, así que tenía que comer como le fuera posible.

Sasuke miro a Sakura degustar la comida con mucho gusto y una sonrisa _una genuina_ se formo en su rostro, la verdad era que por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba verla desfrutar de esa comida, era como si se sintiera complacido consigo mismo, dio una calada a su cigarrillo, definitivamente ella tenía algo especial que él no podía describir. Una linda chica se acerco hasta donde estaba la peli rosa, este se le quedo viendo y luego le sonrió.

─Hey, tú no eres el mismo amante que sasuke trajo la vez pasada, tu sabes, el lucia menos delicado.─ Sakura mastico su bocado pensativa.

─ _Supongo que venía aquí a menudo con Sai. _

─Vaya, eres lindo.─ dijo coquetamente. ─Entonces, que dices? Quieres jugar conmigo un poco?─ la peli rosa escupió la bebida, ya era el colmo, que una puta cara la confundiera con un chico ya era demasiado, se suponía que conocía el sexo masculino! apretó los puños y le sonrió hipócritamente.

─Lo siento, no me van las chicas.─ dijo amablemente y la mujer se quedo paralizada. Ya antes había tratado de conquistar a Sasuke y ahora el niño con cara de niña la rechazaba?

─_Es que todos los hombres de la tierra son gays o qué?─_ pensaba mientras se iba molesta de la mesa.

Después de algún tiempo, Sakura había acabado como con 5 platos de comida, 4 vasos de bebida, además de caso todos los aperitivos de la mesa, era la primera vez que comía tanto, y si que había estado muy buena, solo esperaba también haber dejado pobre a Sasuke Uchiha porque además de el desplante de hace media hora, también se estaba cobrando todo ese tiempo que había estado trabajando para el de gratis. Suspiro.

─oh-oh! esto no es bueno.─ escucho decir a una de las chicas del lugar e inmediatamente volteo a verla. ─Creo que Sasuke está borracho.─ dijo con preocupación.

─QUE?!─ todo el ambiente se congelo y las personas que la rodeaban se congelaron con él, algunos temblaban y eso inquieto a Sakura, entonces, de repente, todos comenzaron a huir de la mesa a lugares mas distantes, Sakura se pregunto porque huían.

─Mis dientes…─ Sakura escucho un susurro, fue entonces cuando volteo la mirada hacia su costado en donde el pelinegro ya hacía con la mirada perdida. ─… cosquillean.

─Señor? ─este la tomo le da camisa y la acerco hasta el, Sakura estaba nerviosa.

El pelinegro con rapidez se acerco hasta el cuello blanquecino de la chica y entonces ella sintió un agudo dolor en este. EL MUY… LE ESTABA MORDIENDO EL CUELLO. QUIEN SE CREIA? DRACULA? Ella empezó a forcejear para sacárselo de encima pero vamos! El era mucho más fuerte que ella.

─Oye! Qué te pasa?!─ este la mordió con más fuerza. ─Oww duele! Duele!─ grito. ─Si tanto te cosquillean los dientes, ve a ver a un dentista!─ forcejeo. ─Porque tienes que morder a alguien?

─_Allí está otra vez.─_ pensaron las personas que presenciaban la escena.

El azabache la tomo del cabello con fuerza y comenzó a besarla con vehemencia, introduciendo su lengua como una serpiente astuta en la cavidad bucal de la chica. Sakura entre cerró los ojos cuando Sasuke la atrajo más hacia él, se sentía en las nubes, ese hombre sí que podía hacerla subir al cielo solo con un beso, y es que su maldita lengua era como un veneno afrodisíaco que la excitaba y entumecía, era cada vez igual con él, como si fuera el primer beso.

Sasuke mordió si labio y la peli rosa gimió y este la apretó aun más contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera unirla a su cuerpo y ella ya comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración pero que importaba disfrutaría de ese beso aunque fuera un poco. Enredo la lengua con la de Sasuke, como si ambas estuvieran bailando una sensual canción, prendiéndola aun más de lo que ya estaba, entonces el azabache mordió su lengua y esta vez gimió con un poco de dolor, algo que sin darse cuenta, hizo que el ambiente pasara de terror a erótico. Se despego de él.

─No muerdas mi lengua.─ se quejo, al tomar en cuenta los ya sonrojados rostros de sus acompañantes, entonces recordó en donde estaba y con quienes estaba y eso la enojo. ─Oh, ahora entiendo.─ dijo tratando de sacarse a Sasuke de encima, el cual había vuelto a la tarea de morderle el cuello. ─ESTA ERA LA RAZON POR LA QUE TODOS QUERIAN QUE VINIERA, NO?

Todos agacharon la mirada y es que todos y cada uno de ellos, habían sido mordidos por Sasuke, todos ellos habían pasado por ello, así que era justo que Sakura también verdad? Sasuke mordió con más fuerza el cuello de Sakura.

─owww! Deja de morderme de ese modo! Realmente duele!─ Sakura trato de alejarlo como pudo, entonces solo pudo escuchar como algo se desgarraba y una sensación caliente comenzaba a descender por su cuello. Llevo su mano hasta este y entonces vio en sus dedos sangre.

─Estoy sangrando…─ susurro atónita. ─Grrr EEK!─ se lanzo a golpear a Sasuke pero fue detenida por Itachi… bueno, a penas.

─Cálmate Sakura! A quién crees que estas tratando de golpear?!─ decía desesperadamente Itachi con una peli rosa histérica que se meneaba peor que un caballo salvaje.

─Déjalo! Ha bebido. Bastara solo un puñetazo para noquearlo!

─… Si te mordió lo suficientemente duro para cortarte la piel, entonces solo espera un segundo. Pronto…simplemente se quedara dormido.─ dijo seriamente Kakashi y así como lo dijo, así paso. Sasuke paso de ser un vampiro a solo un borracho roncando, esto la descoloco.

El simplemente había caído dormido, el muy maldito después de morderla hasta cortarla ya hacia dormido en un sofá, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura miro la mordedura en el espejo del baño y maldijo, esa mierda lucía horrible porque ahora tenía un chupón ensangrentado, Sai seguro y pensaba que se estuvo revolcando con cualquiera. Suspiro. Pero de algo estaba segura, Sasuke Uchiha le pagaría esa y con intereses.

Lol llevaba ya un tiempo sin actualizar jajaja lo siento, pero como prometí en mi otro fic Nobleza, voy a estar actualizando más seguido! Porfis dejen sus reviews!

Gracias a:

Lupe-chan

Danny

Sashanigh

Y al Guest que si vuelve a dejar un review me gustaría que pusieras tu nombre para agradecerte como se debe.

Sayito

Besos

Uchiha_Nagashi!

PD: a los seguidores de Nobleza, actualizare de mañana a pasado mañana.


	6. Te Esperare A

Advertencia: ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Sakura camino por la calle con algo de pereza, la verdad era que no quería ir a trabajar, no había bebido casi bebidas alcohólicas la noche anterior, pero la gente podría jurar que andaba con resaca. Y como no? Si tan solo una noche anterior casi es tragada por Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora andaba un chupón casi ensangrentado en su cuello. Todo le había salido mal la noche anterior. Primero, los chicos de la oficina la usaron de cordero de sacrificio para la bestia azabache de Sasuke. Segundo, este le da una mordida que casi le desgarra el cuello. Tercero, escucha una plática de Suigetsu con una puta peliroja y este la convence de manejar la cuenta de Sasuke por todo un mes, no quería recordar eso. Y por ultimo…

**Flash back.**

_**Sasuke se había quedado dormido y ahora ella junto con Naruto iban de camino a la casa de azabache a dejarlo, ella iba conduciendo mientras que el rubio sujetaba fuertemente al pelinegro para que este no se fuera de cabeza y se diera contra el asiento delantero.**_

─_**No sabía que tenías licencias de conducir.─ dijo el rubio a la chica.**_

─_**No tengo.─ afirmo esta despreocupada.**_

─_**Que?! Oye, espera un minuto… **_

─_**Oh, Esta bien...─ dijo, tranquilizando un poco al rubio. ─ no te preocupes. Tengo varios años de experiencia como valet… incluso, una vez pude manejar un Ferrari. ─ la peli rosa sonrió para sí misma, esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Llegaron hasta un enorme y lujoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad. La peli rosa quedo boquiabierta.**_

─_**Este no es el lugar que visite una vez…─ dijo algo queda.**_

─_**Oh, el jefe en veces se queda en otros departamentos cuando está muy cansado y no puede volver a casa rápido por la distancia.─ dijo Naruto, quitándole toda duda a la chica. ─Pero aquí es en donde vive.**_

─_**Como un prestamista de poca monta puede vivir en un lugar tan elegante?─ mas que a Naruto, se lo pregunto a sí misma, y es que aun no se lo podía creer. ─Exactamente, cuanto le roba a los pobres ciudadanos de este país.─ se quejaba la peli rosa, mientras que Naruto la escuchaba y solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía mientras se acercaba a la puerta del apartamento.**_

─_**Este lugar, nuestro Director General se lo dio.**_

─_**Perdón?**_

─_**Quiero decir, el Presidente de nuestra oficina centraAAAAAAH!─ Sakura dio un brinco a causa del grito de Naruto.**_

_**Y es que jamás lo había escuchado gritar así, miro al rubio que este estaba prácticamente congelado, dirigió su mirada al interior del lujoso lugar y entonces se encontró con un hombre ya de unos cuarenta y tanto años sentado en el sillón, mientras leía el periódico. **_

─_**Presidente!─ dijo saliendo de su congelación el rubio y la Haruno casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.**_

─_El gran jefe apareció de la nada__**?!─ observo al hombre bien y este tenía el cabello negro, con algunas canas ya adornando su cabeza, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, además de algunos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro, poseía un porte elegante, y a pesar de que vestía ropa informal, Sakura podía notar que eso no le quitaba ni un ápice de elegancia. El hombre sonrió.**_

─_**Ha pasado un tiempo, Naruto.─ este hizo una inclinación y Sakura se sonrojo.**_

─_Que carisma! Incluso con esa cálida sonrisa. Su sola presencia me intimida totalmente__**.─ la peli rosa se quedo embobada con esa sonrisa. ─**__Debió de haber sido un tipo realmente guapo cuando era joven. _

─_**El jefe tenía una cita con usted, señor?─ le pregunto cortésmente el ojiazul.**_

─… _**No, no.─ el hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaban ellos, luego tomo con delicadeza el rostro cabizbajo dormido de Sasuke y lo levanto para contemplarlo. ─De repente, empecé a extrañar la cara de este chico. Eso es todo.**_

─_QUE?!─__** Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos por la manera en que él había dicho estas palabras. ─**__Mi imaginación se está volviendo loca, estoy teniendo una imagen muy rara aquí__**.**_

─_**De cualquier modo. Siempre es así de patético?─ le pregunto a Naruto.**_

─_**No señor! Es tan dedicado a usted como siempre!─ dijo el rubio reportando como un cadete. ─Aunque hoy lo único que hizo fue tomar una siesta e ir a una cena de oficina después.─ Sakura quiso tomar a Naruto del cuello y comenzar a estrangularlo por bocazas.**_

─_Naruto idiota, porque le tenias que decir eso?! Ark!__**─ Naruto hizo una reverencia y luego escolto al pelinegro hasta su habitación. A Sakura le llamo la atención lo que estaba sobre la mesa central de la sala. ─Esta ropa no es de Hugo Boss?!─ pregunto entusiasmada, llamando la atención de Madara.**_

─_**Oh. Tú también eres fan de ese diseñador?─ pregunto con una sonrisa.**_

─_**Señor claro, cualquier persona moriría por poner sus manos en uno de sus trajes!─ dijo emocionada, contemplando la chaqueta de cuero. Madara sonrió aun mas.**_

─_**Hugo Boss en un diseñador que entiende bien a los hombres.**_

─_**Estoy de acuerdo, usted sabia que incluso diseño los trajes que usaron los Nazis? Especialmente el uniforme que usaba la SS.─ y es que Sakura sabia de moda, bueno, la mayoría sobre ropa masculina. **_

─_**De verdad?**_

─_**Si, si nuestro jefe usara ese tipo de traje…─ la imaginación de la peli rosa comenzó a dar riendas suelta. **_

_**Ante los ojos de Sakura, paso la imagen de un Sasuke quitándose una Boina militar, para colocársela a un costado del traje de la SS, este llevaba un abrigo largo puesto sobre sus hombros y guantes negros, con su cabello negro partido en dos y un cigarrillo en la boca como ya era de costumbre en el.**_

─_**UFF! Hemorragia nasal!─ dijo esta, tapándose la nariz para detener la sangre. Madara solo rio por las ocurrencias de la chica.**_

─_**Que tal Christian Dior?─ señaló la mesa. ─Tengo también sus nuevos diseños de Otoño-Invierno.**_

─_**La de Dior también es genial! Sus diseños nos refinados y urbanos a la vez.─ acaricio la ropa. ─Personalmente prefiero a Dior que a Hugo Boss…**_

─_**Son para Sasuke.─ dijo desinteresadamente. ─ No puede usar ropa común porque tiene los brazos y las piernas muy largas. Tengo que mandar a hacer su ropa a la medida todo el tiempo…─ algo en la cabeza de Sakura hizo GONG! No quería imaginar las cosas equivocadas, pero bueno, la conversación no ayudaba. ─Es costoso de mantener aunque debo admitir que él lo vale. **_

─_Compro toda esta ropa hecha a la medida solo para Sasuke?! Además lo hace con regularidad?__**!─ Sakura no se lo podía creer, quien hacia eso por un empleado?**_

─_**Hmmh! Por cierto…─ Madara se cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente. ─Quien eres tú, amiguita?─ dijo sonriendo.**_

─_**Yo señor?─ pregunto la peli rosa dando un paso hacia atrás. ─Como le explico esto…**_

─_**No pareces ser parte de nuestra familia…─ dijo pensativo. ─Oh! tú debes ser la amante de Sasuke!─ afirmo chasqueando los dedos e inmediatamente Sakura hizo una x con las manos.**_

─_**No, señor! Eso es definitivamente lo que NO soy.**_

─_**Oh?─ el rostro de Madara se oscureció y su mirada se volvió muy penetrante, además de que su sonrisa amigable desapareció por completo, creando una atmosfera aterradora. ─No eres parte de la familia y tampoco su amante… sin embargo… vas y bienes por la casa de gánster como te place?─ su voz se torno áspera. ─Eso solo significa que eres una policía encubierta husmeando alrededor…!**_

─_**Por supuesto que soy la amante del Sr. Sasuke Uchiha.─ mecánicamente la peli rosa hizo una reverencia. ─Por favor, disculpe mi rudeza, señor.─ dijo sonriendo.**_

─_**Oh, tal como lo esperaba.─ dijo Madara, posando su mano en su cintura y sonriendo nuevamente.**_

**Fin de flash back**

Ese hombre era escalofriante, haciéndose pasar por corderito cuando ella sabía ya que era todo un lobo feroz. Se detuvo frente a la oficina y masajeo el puente de su nariz, la verdad era que no quería ni ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha, porque ese hombre no hacía más que meterla en problemas, por culpa de el Sai le había visto el chupón y le había dicho "**Maldita puta ninfómana, ese día debí haber dejado que te golpeara hasta hacerte mierda**" eso si que le había dolido… respiro profundamente y forzó una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Hola a todos…─ dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina, pero en esta no había nadie más que el azabache, sentado en su escritorio, fumando como siempre. ─Ehh? Donde están todos?

─Acaso no puedes ver que están fuera? Eres ciega?─ dijo el pelinegro con desdén. ─Para qué crees que tienes ojos?

─Oh, cierto…─ la peli rosa desvió la mirada. ─_No te mataría ser amable de vez en cuando… de cualquier forma… "Estamos solo nosotros dos" ahhhh! Esa frase hace que mi corazón se dispare_!─ pensó la chica mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y Sasuke la veía como si fuera le faltara un tornillo. ─_Veamos… Hmm! Lindas sandalias_…─ Sakura miro las sandalias Puma blancas que llevaba el azabache. ─_Piernas largas…_─ la ojiverde no pudo evitar el pensar en acariciar las largar y firmes piernas de azabache, era el sueño de cualquier mujer que conociera a Sasuke Uchiha. ─_Y una camisa de Yohji Yamamoto (?)_─ e sta era negra y llevaba los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su pecho. Oh si, ese hombre era ardiente y ella por más que lo detestara, no podía negarlo, tenía ganas de devorar a ese pedazo de hombre. Este levanto una ceja al ver la cara de estúpida que tenia la Haruno.

─Que?─ la peli rosa salió de stupidlandia al oír la voz del pelinegro y quiso golpearse por imbécil, porque se le había quedado viendo como un perro a un pedazo de carne.

─N… nada.─ contesto la chica, limpiándose la comisura derecha de la boca mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus blancas mejillas. Estaba declarado… le traía hambre al Gánster Sasuke Uchiha.

─Que, tan solo verme te excita?─ dijo este mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la Haruno, asechándola como una bestia a su presa. ─Quieres que te lo de?─ una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro y Sakura tembló.

─N-NOOO…─ sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se alejo de él lo mas que pudo. Esto cabreo a Sasuke.

─Porque siempre te alejas de mi?─ le reprocho este. ─Todos los días me miras como si quisieras lamerme de arriba abajo. Estas provocándome?

─_Lamerlo de arriba abajo?─_ la peli rosa lo miro con cautela.

Tenía miedo de que se le lanzara y la atacara, y ya tenía suficientes mordidas, gracias a él. Pero la sorprendió el hecho de que Sasuke no llegara hasta donde estaba ella, sino que se desviara y se lanzara sobre uno de los sofás que tenían en la oficina.

─De cualquier manera, que es lo que te tiene tan ocupada?─ pregunto este posando su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza.

─Perdón?

─Porque otra razón dejarías de administras nuestra cuenta bancaria?─ la peli rosa se sorprendió, nunca pensó que le preguntaría eso.

─Oh…

─No se puede confiar en Suigetsu para cosas como esas, así que, el próximo mes te encargaras tu de nuevo, entendiste?─ a Sakura le brillaron los ojos.

─_Esta es mi oportunidad!─_ se acerco hasta donde estaba el azabache con una gran sonrisa. ─Entonces, que te parece pagarme un salario, jefe?

─Que te parece si tan solo te golpeo hasta hacerte mierda?─ contesto este, haciendo que la sonrisa del rostro de Sakura se desvaneciera por completo. Trago grueso.

─A… así está bien.─ dijo a chica, apretando los dientes, porque tenía un jefe tan cruel? Se preguntaba.

─Si me duermo, despiértame en dos horas.─ dijo Sasuke, apagando su cigarrillo.

─Si jefe.─ afirmo la peli rosa, y en cuanto miro a Sasuke, este ya estaba profundamente dormido. ─_Tres segundos y ya esta dormido!_

El tiempo había pasado y los chicos de la oficina ya habían llegado de hacer sus trabajos, Naruto estaba comiendo ramen y Kakashi leyendo su Icha Icha. Itachi estaba viendo en el computador un documental sobre la novedad para los ojos, mientras que Sasori y Deidara jugaban a las cartas y discutían sobre arte. Sakura estaba haciendo algo de tarea de la universidad y escucho el tic tac del reloj, cosa que hizo que se fijara en la hora, ya habían pasado las dos horas desde que Sasuke se había dormido. Esta se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el azabache acostado.

─Jefe despierta, han pasado dos horas.─ lo movió levemente la chica para despertarlo, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto. ─Jefe?

─Mmm… jodido… bastardo…─ empezó este a balbucear dormido. ─Te matare…

─_Una pesadilla otra vez?─ _se pregunto Sakura ladeando la cabeza. ─_Supongo que no es fácil ser un gánster_.─ se dijo a sí misma y entonces la chica volvió a intentar despertarlo. ─Jefe, por favor, despierta.─ este comenzó a abrir sus negros ojos. ─Señor?─ la peli rosa dio un gritillo cuando Sasuke la halo del cuello de la camisa y la acercó hasta su rostro, haciendo que todos los muchachos de la oficina se pusieran alerta.

─Dime algo.─ dijo amenazante. ─ de que escuela primaria te graduaste?─ la peli rosa lo miro atontada, y es que por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que no debía decir la verdad.

─De la escuela primaria D-Daeil.─ el pelinegro enmarco los ojos como si aun no creyera lo que le había dicho la chica.

─Estás segura?

─Sí señor.─ respondió con duda puesto que tenia curiosidad por saber a donde quería llegas el Uchiha al preguntarle eso.

─Entonces debo estar equivocado…─ dijo el azabache poniéndose de pie. ─ Además, era hombre.─ se dio para sí, sin contar que la peli rosa lo escuchaba.

─Tuvo un mal sueño o algo?─ pregunto Naruto, acercándose hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

─Maldita sea!─ se revolvió el cabello. ─Últimamente tengo el mismo sueno todos los días.

─Tales el calor le está afectando.─ dijo Kakashi sin dejar de leer su libro.

─Que clase de sueño es jefe?─ pregunto la peli rosa.

─…Un sueno acerca de un jodido loco que trato de agarrarme el paquete.

─EEK!─ a Naruto casi se le salen los ojos, a Kakashi se le cayó el libro de las manos, las cartas que tenían Sasori y Deidara salieron volando y a Itachi se le apago la computadora. Sakura no supo que decir.

─_Jodido loco…?_─ a la mente de Sakura vino la imagen de un hombre con ojos en espiral, un sombrero floreado y una gabacha larga abierta y sin nada que tapara su desnudez, riendo como loco. ─_Con razón esta tan enojado._

─Bueno, no es realmente un sueño.─ dijo pensativo el azabache. ─Recuerdo a aquel niño alto de ojos verdes que trato de saltarme encima durante la primaria, pero no estoy seguro de si fue en esa época.─ Sakura se quedo paralizada y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

─Le salto jefe? jajajaja─ reía Naruto.

─Y sigue vivo?─ pregunto un sorprendido Itachi.

─Bueno, no lo sé…

─Um… jefe…─ dijo una nerviosa Sakura. ─Te importaría decirme de que escuela primaria te graduaste?─ Sasuke se sobo el puente de la nariz.

─Mande al infierno la escuela después de tres días, así que no lo recuerdo.

─Por lo menos recuerdas donde esta?

─…Estaba cerca de Chungnyangni?─ dijo algo dudoso.

─La escuela primaria Baehyun, tal vez?

─Si esa!─ dijo rápidamente el azabache. ─Suena familiar así que debe ser esa.─ la peli rosa sintió que un fuerte viento cruzo por el lugar y que le arrancaba el corazón del pecho, eso era lo único que le faltaba para joderle la existencia. ─Espera! Como conoces **esa** escuela?─ pregunto el azabache severamente.

─Bueno…um…em. T…tengo un amigo que fue ahí.─ Sakura desvió la mirada de la penetrante visión que Sasuke le dedicaba.

─Hombre, no puedo creer que existan ese tipo de chiflados en el mundo.─ dijo Deidara incrédulo.

─Sea quien sea, si me vuelvo a cruzar con él, le cortare el cuello.─ el el pelinegro encendió uno de su cigarrillos y se sentó en su escritorio.

Sakura intentaba disimular el miedo que había en ella, y es que no podía creer la jugada sucia que el cruel destino le estaba haciendo. Y es que eso, tendría que permanecer en secreto hasta el día en que ella muriera, porque la verdad es que ella conocía a la persona que le causaba pesadillas a alguien que causaba pesadillas y como ella podría no conocer a esa persona?

─_SOY YO "__**EL LOCO JODIDO" **__QUE MERECE QUE LE CORTEN EL CUELLO!_

**Flash Back**

_**No tenía muchos recuerdos agradables de cuando era niña, pero si recordaba vagamente ese. Después de todo, ese fue el día en que conoció al chico más guapo sobre la tierra, y que recibió la peor paliza de su vida.**_

_**Era una niña inmadura con el pelo teñido de café que desesperadamente ansiaba atención. Era la más alta, mejor parecida (según ella) pero nunca fue popular, y eso le molestaba interminablemente. Así que hizo todo y de todo para hacerse sobresalir (y en vano, debo agregar).**_

─_**Gracias por el chocolate!─ ese era Kiba, el niño más popular durante sus días en primaria. Y es que a Kiba todos, todos lo amaban.**_

─_**Ash**__! Que es lo que le ven a un imbécil como ese?__**─ observaba la peli rosa (**_que en ese tiempo se tenía el cabello de café para que no la tacharan de fenómeno_**) siempre había tenido el pelo corto, además de que usaba ropa dos tallas mas grades y de chico.**_

─_**Toma este chocolate!─ y esa era Ino! La niña más popular de la primaria, dándole un chocolate al niño más popular. Como le hastiaban ellos. **_

_**Sakura se canso de tanta atención dedicada a esos dos y la rabia le fundió el cerebro, llego hasta donde estaba Kiba y lo halo del cuello de la camina para comenzar a golpearlo, pero Ino, en un desesperado intento para hacer que Sakura soltara al chico, la empujo, haciendo que ambos caerán al suelo, la chica encima de Kiba, con sus labios unidos, ese fue su primer beso. Desde ese entonces, todas las cosas cambiaron para Sakura.**_

─_**Es ella la que beso a Kiba.**_

─_**Nunca pensé que fuera linda, pero ahora que la veo bien, lo es, además de sus ojos.**_

─_**Lo se, son hermosos!**_

─_Vaya, nada mal__**.─ pensó la peli rosa, sonriendo para sus adentros, porque todos ya sabían quién era ella.**_

_**Era una idea tonta, pero repetía la misma estúpida hazaña todos los años. Fue lo que la hizo famosa y le dio la atención que había deseado tan miserablemente. Y así, el tiempo voló hasta un día en sexto grado. Después de haberse perdido dos días de escuela por un resfriado… encontró a un estudiante transferido, que debió haber sido el chico más guapo que jamás había conocido. (Básicamente era Sasuke Uchiha.) Por primera vez quería besar a un chico de verdad y no por atención. **_

_**Si miraba atrás ahora, ese día pudo haber sido que conoció a su primer amor y el día en que por primera vez fue consciente del sexo masculino. Como era de costumbre en ella, en frente de todos los alumnos en el comedor, camino hasta él para besarlo y desafortunadamente la vida no es tan fácil como todos quisieran que fuera… cuando erro en su intento ambos tropezaron y cayeron, gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Sasuke.**_

─_**Quítate de encima, pendejo.─ dijo un mal humorado Sasuke, quien la confundió con un niño.**_

─_**Lo siento.─ y Sakura se dijo que como era posible que una boca tan bonita como la suya, pudiera pronunciar semejantes palabras tan duras? ─Eh?!─ Sakura había tratado de pararse pero en el intento, había puesto su mano en la entrepierna del chico. ─N-no! Nunca lo haría a propósito.─ se justifico está, quitando su mano como si hubiera tocado algo caliente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**_

─_**Pequeño… HIJO DE PUTA!─ al final, recibió una gloriosa paliza. Luego de eso era todo blanco.**_

**Fin de Flash Back**

─_Que paso después de eso? Porque no puedo recordar?─_ la peli rosa trataba desesperadamente de recordar lo sucedido, pero era inútil. ─_Demasiado trauma para mi cabeza?...básicamente la primera y segunda vez he visto un hombre tan guapo, ocurre que ha sido el mismo._─ la chica acaricio su mentón pensativa. ─_Espera! Espera! Quiere decir que él es el punk que me ha pateado el trasero o estrangulado duramente durante la primera y la segunda vez?_

─Oye cabron!─ el grito de Sasuke la despertó. ─Porque la sigues cagando así? Veras como paras después de que te corte la cabeza! Ve a que te atornillen la cabeza! ─ le gritaba a alguien y a Sakura le resbaló una gotita.

─_Como sea, me llevare este secreto a la tumba.─_ se dijo a sí misma.

─JEFE!─ el portazo junto con el grito hizo que todos miraran a un Hidan sudado y jadeando. ─Tenemos un problema señor!

─Que? Donde demonios has estado todo el día?─ pregunto de mal humor el azabache.

─Eso no importa señor. Es Suigetsu. Desapareció con su dinero, jefe!─ esto llamo la atención de la peli rosa, helándole completamente los huesos.

─Que?─ el azabache se puso de pie.

─Tiene una novia, y parece que él fue el aval para su deuda.─ dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente. ─El problema es que… es un montón de dinero.─ términode decir ya más calmado.

─Que hay de mi cuenta?─ pregunto a Itachi que estaba en la computadora y este como rayo verifico el sistema.

─Está limpia.─ confirmo Itachi. ─Los novecientos millones de won que tenia, se han ido señor.

─Grrr!─ gruño Sasuke. ─ESE HIJO DE PUTA!─ Este se masajeó las sienes y Sakura se acercó hasta él para ver si estaba bien, pero paro el paso cuando este la vio con una mirada penetrante y llena de rabia. Eso la asusto hasta los huesos. ─**Algo aquí no está bien…**

Los nervios de Sakura de dispararon, sabía lo que el pelinegro estaba pensando, solo con el hecho de decir que algo no estaba bien mientras la miraba. Y es que a ella Suigetsu le había dicho sobre una deuda y luego había insistido en que le cediera la cuenta de Sasuke, pero nunca pensó que ese maldito le robaría a un Gánster, y por supuesto, Sasuske Uchiha en ese mismo momento estaba pensando en que ella tenía una alianza con Suigetsu para robarle todo su dinero. Esta vez si la mataría.

.

.

.

Oh! espero que les haya gustado este capi jaja! Aquí pudimos saber más sobre el primer encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura y pues Suigetsu como que la cago! Espero que lo disfrute y please dejen sus reviews~!

Agradecimientos a:

Lexy of Night

Lupe-chan

Danny

Y a todos los que leen este fic

GRAX! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	7. Te Esperare B

Advertencia: ni Naruto ni Totally Captivated me pertenecen, solo amo este manga y sería divertido verlo con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente a la pelirosa mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y profunda, de esas miradas que le helaban hasta los huesos a uno, su corazón latía a mil porque sabía que el azabache sospechaba de ella y la verdad era que no podía culparlo… un estúpido huía con su dinero justo cuando ella entregaba la cuenta para tomar en descanso. Cualquiera sospecharía de eso.

─Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué pasaste tus responsabilidades sobre la cuenta bancaria, justo antes de que se fuera con el dinero?─ Sakura abrió la boca para defenderse pero la cerro luego ya que no sabía que decir. Sasuke la tenía acorralada. ─Por otro lado. ¿No dijiste que tenias suficiente tiempo libre este mes, ahora que tus exámenes terminaron?─ la pelirosa gimió. La voz de Sasuke era pesada y sombría. ─ ¿Estas confabulando con ese pendejo? Ustedes dos decidieron dividirse el dinero ¿eh?─ la pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás.

─N-no.─ el uchiha dio una hacia enfrente.

─Si tienes una excusa será mejor que la digas rápido.─ Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ─Sabes que soy como una mecha encendida. Conoces mi temperamento.

La pelirosa vio venir un golpe por parte del pelinegro, porque de algo estaba segura… a Sasuke-gánster-Uchiha no le importaba golpear a una mujer. Dio un paso para atrás y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando por el momento en que el azabache estampara uno de sus puños en su cara, pero después de 5 segundos abrió los ojos dudosa por la tardía del pelinegro.

─ ¿Qué es esto?─ escucho articular al azabache.

Tan sorprendida como lo estaba Sasuke, Sakura miro a Naruto quien estaba frente a ella viendo desafiante a Sasuke, el rubio estaba en defensa de Sakura y eso era algo que aun no cabía en la mente de la chica, puesto que naruto era uno de los más fieles seguidores de Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora lo estaba enfrentando por ella.

─Estoy seguro de que Sakura no está involucrada jefe.─ dijo el rubio con seguridad.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─Si ella hubiera querido el dinero, lo habría robado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse hasta ahora?─ dijo el rubio seriamente.

─ ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?─ el pelinegro sonrió. ─ ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a entender lo que hacen las perras y pendejos?─ sakura frunció el ceño molesta por las palabras del Uchiha ya que ella no se consideraba ninguna perra, hizo un ademan de caminar hasta el pero Naruto la detuvo.

─…Si Sakura está involucrada en esto, Suigetsu tratara de contactar con ella.─ Sasuke frunció el ceño aun más de lo que ya lo tenía. ─Sacaremos la verdad manteniendo a Sakura aquí hasta poner nuestras manos en Suigetsu ¿correcto jefe?─ Sasuke suspiro con pesadez- Estamos utilizando la matricula de su auto para localizarlo, estoy seguro de que lo atraparemos en poco tiempo señor.

Por unos segundos, el pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio viendo pensativamente el suelo, unos segundos después froto su pálido rostro con las manos y luego las paso por su cabello, cerró los ojos con fuerza y bujo con frustración. Miro a Sakura.

─Si esa punk y Suigetsu tramaron esto juntos, los jodere a los dos sepultándolo!─ este se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta llegar a su oficina, para así encerrarse en ella dando un portazo. Sakura suspiro aliviada.

─Sakura…─ el rubio se volteo lentamente hacia la chica. ─ ¿segura que no tienes nada que ver con esto, verdad?!─ el rubio comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras la zarandeaba. ─Si sabes algo, cualquier cosa dímelo ahora!

─No se nadaaaaa…─ dijo la chica mientras era sacudida por el ojiazul.

─ ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

─Si, él quería hacerse cargo de las cuentas este mes así que lo deje, eso es todo.- afirmo con seguridad.

─Bien, es un alivio.─ dijo Naruto, con el semblante mas relajado. ─Ahora deja tu celular conmigo.

─Oh, está bien.─ la pelirosa le entrego el teléfono. Sus manos le temblaban, cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto.

─No te preocupes.─ dijo el rubio. ─El dijo muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que no iba a hacerte daño. Por eso metí mi nariz en esto.─ aseguro. ─Además si hubiera querido hacerte algo primero se habría puesto sus guantes. Si lo ves poniéndoselos te has ganado una discapacidad permanente pero…─ el rubio hizo una pausa que hizo temblar a Sakura. ─…si envuelve su reloj alrededor de su puño, es posible que necesites un terreno para tu entierro.

Ya se había hecho de noche y Sakura esperaba impaciente en el centro de la oficina en compañía de Kakashi y Naruto. Llevaban todo el día esperando alguna noticia pero nada había pasado. La impaciencia invadía el lugar y el Uchiha no ayudaba mucho ya que había pasado todo el día caminando de un lado para otro como una bestia salvaje encerrado en una jaula y la desesperación para Sakura crecía con cada segundo.

─ ¿Lo tienen?─ la pelirosa dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del azabache. ─Bien. No lo toquen, solo déjenlo en la bodega por ahora.─ dio la orden el azabache y Sakura se volteo a verlo. Este la miro al instante. ─Kakashi.

─Si, jefe.

─Quédate aquí y no pierdas de vista a esa punk.─ ordeno el azabache y el peligris asintió. Luego de eso todos se fueron, dejando solo a Sakura con el mayor.

─Ya todo está bien Sakura, déjame llevarte a casa para que puedas estudiar bien.─ dijo el hombre dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

─…Kakashi. ¿Qué le pasara a Suigetsu?─ Kakashi se froto el cuello.

─No preguntes.─ sugirió. ─No necesitas saber ese tipo de cosas.

_No es tu culpa. _La pelirosa escucho una vos diciéndole eso y aunque hubiera tratado de detenerlo no hubiera servido de nada. El habría huido con el dinero de todas formas, independientemente de lo que ella hubiera dicho, si le hubiera dado el trabajo o no. No había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho. Un nudo enorme creció en su pecho, tal vez, solo si tal vez ella le hubiera dicho a Naruto o Kakashi de la plática que había escuchado en el bar. Tal vez alguno de ellos hubiera manejado la situación, entonces Suigetsu se habría dado por vencido.

─Kakashi.─ este la miro con duda. ─ ¿Podrías llevarme a donde tienen a Suigetsu?─ Kakashi la miro sorprendido.

─Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que realmente estabas involucrada en esto?─ Sakura negó con la cabeza.

─No, no es eso. Es solo que no se si podre vivir tranquila si algo le pasa sabiendo que pude hacer algo por ayudarlo… ayúdame.─ el peligris miro a la chica con mucha tristeza. ─Por favor ayúdame.

…

Sasuke llego hasta hasta una vieja bodega que estaba algo apartada de la ciudad, el ya conocía ese lugar perfectamente puesto que allí era en donde se llevaban a cabo ese tipo de trabajos. Se bajo de la camioneta acompañado de Naruto e Itachi y se dirigió hasta el interior del lugar. Llego hasta el centro y allí pudo ver a los otros chicos que tenían rodeado a Suigetsu, este estaba algo sucio y con algunos rasguños causados por sus hombres, se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro. Se acerco hasta él y sonrió.

─ ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?─ dijo en tono burlista el pelinegro y el albino al verlo retrocedió dos pasos. ─ ¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple?

─…..─

─Si llevas a cabo una locura como esta, tienes que estar seguro de que puedes con ella. ¿Cómo te dejas atrapar en un día?─ el pelinegro borro su sonrisa. ─ Sabia que te estabas llevando lo mejor de la organización, cien por aquí, doscientos por allá. Lo pase por alto por el bien de tu buena madre que se está pudriendo en su cama. **¿Esta es mi paga por mi generosidad?─** Suigetsu tembló ante el timbre se vos del pelinegro**.─ o tal vez pensaste que era un jodido ingenuo ¿eh?**

─…..─ el albino no podía hacer más que tratar de calmar sus nervios ya que sabía a que se metía, pero diablos que no pensó que sería de esa manera. ─…Supongo que estas realmente ansioso por fanfarronear sobre tu "gentileza" pero tú debes saber que me partí el lomo por ti. ─ el azabache guardo silencio sin dejarlo de ver con esa mirada oscura. ─Me partí el culo trabajando, llevando a cabo las ordenes de un chico varios años menor que yo! ¿Honestamente piensas que pudiste llegar tan lejos por ti mismo?! ─ Un silencio invadió el lugar, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir la disputa que tenían ellos dos. ─Quizá para una perra llorona como Naruto, ser tu perrito faldero no fue gran problema, pero a mí me volvía loco. Yo…

─ ¿Por eso huiste con mi dinero?─ lo corto inmediatamente Sasuke, provocándole un escalofrió. ─Debes estar loco ¿cierto?─ su voz era oscuro. El azabache se coloco unos guantes negros. ─Debes de tener muchos deseos de morir.

…

Sakura entro a la vieja bodega, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, iba seguida de una Kakashi quien miraba algo asombrado el desespero y la velocidad con que corría la chica. Subió las escaleras para llegar al centro de la bodega, que era en donde se encontraban todos los demás. Debía de llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se detuvo de golpe al ver al azabache propinarle un gran golpe a Suigetsu haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?─ el pelinegro le dio una patada en el rostro al hombre. ─ ¿Es todo lo que puedes mostrar de ti mismo después de estar en este negocio por cinco largos años?!─ Este lo todo de la camisa y lo levantó para derribarlo de nuevo con una serie de golpes al rostro.

Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca al ver la expresión sádica de Sasuke, este sonreía pero en sus ojos podía ver el deseo de despedazar al hombre que estaba frente a él. Quien ya estaba hecho añicos a causa de la paliza que le estaba propinando el azabache.

─Esto me está aburriendo hasta las lagrimas. Terminare esto rápido.─ dijo el pelinegro entonces Sakura tembló. ─**Después de todo has trabajado a mi lado por cinco años.**

El pelinegro comenzó a colocar su costoso reloj alrededor de su puño y la pelirosa solo recordó lo que había dicho Naruto que pasaría si esto llegaba a ocurrir. Aun sin saber cómo y sin importar las consecuencias, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección del pelinegro, puesto que a costa de su misma seguridad, ella debía de impedir que Sasuke se manchara las manos con la sangre de uno de sus hombres.

─NO!─ llego hasta donde estaba el Uchiha y lo abrazo por la espalda.

─ _¿Cómo demonios llego ella aquí?─ _se pregunto para sí mismo un Sasuke sorprendido. ─ ¿De cuál jodido hoyo de mierda has salido?─ pregunto el chico al ver que la pelirosa seguía como chicle pegada a él.

─Lo siento jefe, no dejaba de rogar…─ se excuso Kakaxhi.

─N-no puedes hacer eso.─ dijo una asustada pelirosa. ─Tenemos leyes en este país!─ Sasuke la miro sorprendido. ─Las consecuencias de matar a alguien…

─Suéltame!─ grito el pelinegro y la chica se aferro más a él para que no se moviera. ─Naruto Uzumaki. Arrastra a esta idiota.

─Suéltalo Sakura. No te corresponde involucrarte!─ la jalo el rubio separándola de Sasuke.

─NO! Jefe por favor reconsidéralo! Simplemente puedes recuperar el dinero!

─…..

─De todos modos ya está casi muerto!

─…..

─Si haces eso prometo que iré a la policía una vez que salga de aquí!

─Sakura!─ se sorprendió naruto al igual que los otros.

─…..─ Sasuke ni se inmuto.

─Jefe!─ ninguno de los gritos tuvo efecto, Sasuke solo siguió caminando hacia Suigetsu.

Sakura cerro fuertemente los ojos, no sabía que debía hacer para detener la locura que Sasuke estaba llevando a cabo, pero debía de ocurrírsele algo antes de que este matara al pobre hombre que estaba frente a él tirado en el sucio suelo, debía hacer algo. Se soltó de los brazos de Naruto y nuevamente comenzó a correr en dirección a Sasuke, lo abrazo nuevamente por detrás.

─Lo siento!─ se disculpo, para luego gritar. ─EL JODIDO LOCO QUE TRATO DE AGARRAR TU PAQUETE EN LA PRIMARIA FUI YO!─ Sasuke la miro perplejo. ─SSakura Haruno, de la clase 2, sexto grado, cabello teñido…─ eran las mismas facciones de aquel pequeño, los mismos ojos y la misma mirada, no había cambiado nada, era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La mirada se Sasuke se ensombreció y como una bestia furiosa gruño.

─Tu…

─OUCH!

…

─Jejejeje…─ Sakura rio por lo bajo. ─Sabía que terminaría así.─ se sentó. ─Al menos no envolvió su reloj en su puño cuando me pego. De cualquier manera ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? Todo esto es culpa tuya Suigetsu.─ el chico la miro como si estuviera loca por reír en esas circunstancias. ─Se suponía que lo escondería hasta que muriera.

─Entonces ¿Por qué abriste la boca en primer lugar?─ dijo adolorido. Sakura se acerco hasta el.

─ ¿Estás bien? Llame a una ambulancia así que resiste.─ este le tomo la mano y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

─Gracias.─ susurro y Sakura sonrió.

─Me deberás una por esta, recuérdalo, nada es gratis en este mundo.

…

Sasuke salió caminando pensativo de la bodega, los chicos llevaban un buen rato hablándole pero él no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a los que ellos decían y eso ya era raro porque apenas y ellos comenzaban a hacerle preguntas, el contestaba de mala manera, pero no había articulado ni siquiera un gruñido en todo el camino. Llego hasta donde habían aparcado la camioneta y dio de lleno con ella por no prestar atención a donde iba.

─Jefe!─ gritaron todos desconcertados.

Pusieron en marcha a la camioneta y todos lo voltearon a ver raro puesto que ni soltó un improperio por el golpe. En otras palabras el hombre iba estupefacto después de escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa. Recordó el rostro de aquel niño y sus ojos verdes, entonces a la mente vino la imagen de la chica ahora… sabia que eran parecidos, que algo en ella le resultaba familiar y ahora sabia el porqué.

─_Así que esa punk de Sakura fue ese pendejo todo este tiempo…_

**Flash Back (de donde Sakura ya no recuerda)**

**Sasuke le estaba dando una paliza a "chico" que estaba frente a él, los niños gritaban todos desesperados y corriendo fueron a traer a uno de los profesores para que detuviera la masacre que estaba causando en pleno pasillo de la escuela. Estaba tan salido de control que entre dos profesores tuvieron que separarlo del cuerpo casi inerte de su compañero. Lo llevaron a la dirección.**

─**Sabía que un niño como tú no sería nada más que problemas.─ le dijo aquel hombre. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?─ aunque pasa Sasuke ese hombre lo trataba de una forma que le era muy familiar. ─ ¿Puedes oírme mocoso?!─ el hombre golpeo la mesa alterado porque Sasuke no dijo nada, solo lo observaba. ─Sin una crianza apropiada. Es por eso que los huérfanos son unos buenos para nada.─ Sakura quien escuchaba todo desde afuera se asusto de la forma en cómo el profesor le hablaba a ese chico. **

─…**..**

─**Me empeñé mucho en advertirles acerca de aceptarte!─ grito. **

─…**..**

─ **¿Eh?─ el pelinegro lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y su semblante frio solo altero más al hombre. ─Miren a este vándalo! ¿A quién crees que fulminas con la mirada?!─ el hombre le propino una bofetada a Sasuke, este se quedo inmóvil. ─ ¿De dónde crees que viene la ropa que traes puesta y la comida en tu estomago?! **

─…**..**

─**Ha sido pagado por otros! De los que pagamos impuestos como yo! ¿Entiendes?!─ El pelinegro lo miro con rabia y se quito la camisa que traía puesta para lanzarla y darle de lleno al hombre en la cara. ─¿Qué demon..?**

─**Toma, allí está la maldita ropa.─ escupió la frase el azabache quitándose los zapatos para lanzarlos ambién. ─Prefiero dejar de usarlas que soportar este jodido sermón!─ el profesor levanto su mano contra él pero Sakura intervino.**

─**Lo siento señor! Todo es culpa mía!─ se disculpo Sakura, pero el pelinegro salió del lugar y la chica fue tras él.**

─**Pequeña mier…─ escucho al hombre pero no presto atención.**

─**Lo siento!─ corrió detrás de Sasuke quien caminaba muy rápido. ─Todo esto es culpa mía! Oye! Espera un segundo!**

─…**..**

─**No puedes irte!─ la chica lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.**

─**Mierda! ¿Quieres una paliza otra ves?!**

─**M-mi mama decía que acabar la escuela te hace una mejor persona…─ dijo esta suavemente.**

─**Suéltame!─ Se zafó del agarre de Sakura.**

─**Ella murió hace tiempo pero… todavía lo recuerdo el día que me dijo eso…─ Sasuke se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, ese niño… estaba atrapado en la misma situación que el**

─…**suéltame.─ susurro.**

─**Vas a volver ¿verdad?!─ preguntó mas animada pero Sasuke no le respondió, solo salió de la escuela, caminando semidesnudo y descalzo bajo una ventisca de nieve.**

─**No te vayas! Te puedes congelar hasta morir si te vas así!**

─…**..**

─**Heyyy! Te esperare! Te esperare justo aquí! **

─…**..**

─**Así que tienes que volver! Esperare por ti hasta que regreses ¿De acuerdo?!**

─…**..─ no le importo caminar bajo ese frio, ni tampoco le importo el cómo la gente lo viera al estar así de vestido con esa gran nevada. ─Retardado estúpido…─ susurro, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas frías que rodaban por sus mejillas.**

**Fin de Flash back**

Las monjas de orfanato le decían que él nunca lloraba a pesar de ser solo un niño, tampoco hacia un solo gesto de dolor cuando le arrojaban pelotas a propósito, y le decían vándalo solo por el simple hecho de no extrañar a unos padres que nunca había conocido, pero nunca se dieron cuenta… nunca supieron que si no lloraba no era porque fuese rudo o malvado, de hecho era un debilucho. Simplemente no quería admitir el hecho de que era desafortunado y que necesitaba la empatía de otros para sobrevivir.

Poco después el destino lo junto con el viejo y recibió toda la educación necesaria a través de un tutor privado. Incluso visito la escuela una vez, a pesar de que sabía bien que "el" no estaría ahí. Era extraño, como aquel niño aparecía en su mente cada vez que sentía como si quisiera darse por vencido con todo. Ese ser era como **una dulce fantasía de que no estaba solo. **Hizo posible que se mantuviera en pie con esa fantasía. Pero si de verdad se encontraba con ese vándalo otra vez…

─Hmp!─ Sonrió para sí mismo.

Lo había encontrado.

…

Oh Dios! Por fin e vuelto después de tanto tiempo! Si se que me quieren matar por tardar taaaaanto pero la verdad esq la universidad me tenia hecha un lio con las tareas expos y exámenes! U.u pero al fin me tome un descanso para escribir este cap! Weeeee! –lanzando serpentinas y confeti- en fin! Solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi! Onegai dejen sus saludos!

Gracias a:

Allemande10

Mi querida Lupe-chan

Y a Yuki jonico

Y por supuesto a todos los que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer este fic!

Dejen sus reviews! ^_^


End file.
